My Only Exception
by With Good Grace
Summary: Quinn officially has hit rock bottom, but perhaps a certain brunette can bring her back to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters. This is purely and simply fiction. The characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy and a bunch of other people who I do not know.

**A/N:** This is my first Faberry story, and I am quite nervous. Reviews would be lovely, but do not feel obligated :)

*** I recently rewrote and edited because, Lord, the secondhand embarrassment I got when I reread this required me to***

* * *

Staring out the window, Quinn Fabray traced the raindrops trailing down the cool glass. The muffled sound of _Schindler's List_ coming from the living room above lingered in the background of the musty Puckerman basement, the noise mixing with the pitter-patter of the rain against the ceiling.

It was peaceful, albeit lonely, but at the moment, it was better than being homeless.

A few days earlier, Quinn accepted Puck's hasty offer to move in after Finn ended their relationship with the angry kick of a chair in front of the entire Glee club.

The former Cheerio sighed into the window, losing herself in the clear droplets dancing for her. A soft yet firm kick brought her back to reality, her hand immediately gravitating to her stomach to soothe the infant inside of her.

This baby was all she has left, not counting the mohawked stud who was currently crying his eyes out with his mother upstairs. He was all talk and no action; half of the time he ignored her to play video games, masturbate or sext the newest hottie. Quinn gently traced hearts onto her stomach.

"Hey, baby," she whispered into the silence, curling her knees up to her chest to caress her stomach closely.

Every night, before she went to sleep, Quinn talked to her daughter. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if said someone couldn't talk back. Maybe it was better this way.

"Vocal Adrenaline came to our auditorium today. After their weird attempt to scare us, Jesse said he was leaving Glee for good. I never trusted that guy. I think it was the hair."

The baby rolled over in her stomach. Quinn smiled softly, her eyes dropping to the origin of he movement.

"He dumped Rachel. She seemed upset," she continued absently.

A sharp kick pierced at her stomach.

"She deserves better."

Rachel was a freak most of the time, don't get her wrong, but she didn't deserve a crappy boy friend. No one did. Besides, Rachel was the only one who hasn't been looking at her like she had two heads which was more than refreshing, even though they never really talked. Still, Jesse was a jerk, and Quinn couldn't help but feel a little protective.

Suddenly, a small knock came from her door.

"Come in," she said warily.

Puck walked in slowly, as if he was expecting to find her in labor.

Moron.

"Hey," he replied softly, sinking into the chair beside her.

Quinn looked at him, her eyes raking over his tanned skin and deep brown eyes; they paused at those normally pursed lips that had uttered three words that made her capture them in a searing kiss that landed her where she was right now, pregnant, homeless, and alone.

"You okay?" he asked.

Quinn nodded automatically, her response always the same.

"How is she?"

Quinn smiled, her eyes gazing down at her stomach hoping for a kick; the baby was silent.

"She's fine."

Puck sighed in defeat.

"Well, uh, that's good. I'll be upstairs. Sorry I bothered you."

Quinn saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Puck, wait," she said quickly as she stood up.

He turned around, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she all but whispered.

He nodded and left silently. Quinn made her way over to her bed. Puck wanted to keep the baby. If she were to be logical, she would say no because her daughter deserved the best possible life, a life that right now Quinn couldn't give her. Adoption made sense. Her daughter needed to be happy. A homeless teen for a mom and Puck for a dad was not an equation for happiness.

If she were to be completely honest she would say she wanted to keep her. Ever since her parents kicked her out, she became closer to the infant growing inside of her. She could distinguish when the baby was happy or fussy, when she wanted to be rubbed or talked to. It makes her feel needed, loved; but it would be selfish of her to keep her daughter just so she wouldn't be lonely. So she sticks to being Logical Quinn, despite how much it hurts.

It hurt so much.

She slowly lay back down on the cot and glanced over at the portable clock atop the rumbling washing machine. Puck had given it to her, his attempt at a housewarming gift. The washing machine soon began to lull Quinn to sleep.

It was only 9:27pm.

She felt her eyelids drooping, fighting to stay awake, but why? There was nothing to stay awake for. Her homework was finished, and there was no way in hell that she was going to watch _Schindler's List_. So she let her eyelids droop, praying that for the first time in weeks she would get a good night's sleep. And she did, sort of.

-/-

_Quinn finds herself in an open field, clutching her round stomach. _

_In the distance she sees a black baby grand piano, beckoning her with its looming presence. _

_She walks to it, and once she is there, her fingers gently touch the keys, craving the touch. _

_They begin moving over the object and create music. _

_Claire de Lune._

_It's the first thing she plays, her fingers effortlessly hitting the notes with each one resonating within her soul. _

_All of a sudden she feels a warm soft hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly. _

_She smiles, and her body melts at the touch._

_As she continues to play, the wind blows slightly and causes something to brush by her porcelain cheek. _

_She whips her face around and is greeted by the sight of a familiar girl. _

_The brown luscious locks sway in time with the breeze as the girl smiles at Quinn, blinding her with beauty. _

_The girl leans in and kisses her on the cheek._

"_You're not alone, Quinn,"_

Quinn shot up in bed, sweating and hanging onto her stomach for dear life.

It was pitch black and silent, save for her heavy breathing. A deep fire burned in the pit of her stomach. It startled her, though it was probably heartburn or the baby. The child was kicking like crazy, but it was a good crazy, a happy crazy. Quinn lay back onto her pillow, rubbing her belly, questioning her sanity and something else too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Glee club assembled for rehearsal slightly slower than normal. Quinn walked in, her eyes immediately landing on Rachel. Her eyes were tired, and her countenance was clouded with a quiet sadness.

When Finn dumped her, Rachel was pissed. Quinn recalled the brunette hammering out an furious rendition of _Give's You Hell _that left Finn literally shitting himself.

This Jesse kid dumps her, and she was upset about it? Quinn's heart fluttered when the Rachel captured her gaze, that sad face quickly turning into a confused one. Quickly, Quinn darted her hazel eyes away from the dark brown ones and focused on Mr. Schuester as she took her seat. The kids watched absentmindedly as Mr. Schuester wrote the word "FUNK" on the white board. Where was he going with this?

"Funk. Use it in a sentence," he prompted eagerly.

When no one responded, he decided to call on Rachel.

"This cheese smells funky."

"That's because it's frumunda cheese."

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

"That's enough!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that, and the baby kicked in response. This was a different kick, similar to the one she had felt the night before after her dream.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking more along the lines of: Vocal Adrenaline sure has put us into a funk."

"I'm so depressed I've wore the same outfit twice this week."

From then on Quinn kind of drifted away from the pointless discussion she had no desire to be a part of. Mr. Schue said something along the lines of "we can beat them by doing a funky number" which made absolutely no sense.

When Quinn tuned back in, she heard the words soul and anger. Maybe funk wasn't such a bad thing.

"You guys can relax. I've got this covered," a cocky Mercedes said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, completely sick of being ignored simply because she was white and pregnant.

"Hold on a second. I want a chance to get funky too!" she cried.

Everyone except Mr. Schuester and Rachel laughed at her. And that's when Quinn snapped.

"You said funk was about soul and anger. I have **plenty** of both. Look at me. Look at my life. I'm furious!"

Mercedes went on to further humiliate her and white people.

"Mercedes' racism aside, I will have something prepared tomorrow."

Quinn's blood began to boil. She had to prove to these idiots that just because she wasn't exactly a minority (because apparently being pregnant didn't count in Glee club) didn't mean that she couldn't express herself without making a fool out of herself.

The bell rang obnoxiously, prompting everyone to leave the room. Quinn waddled towards her locker, still seeing red from her altercation in the choir room. Just as she was nearing her locker, she was greeted with a cold slushy to the face.

"Sup, preggo. Hey, guys, heads up! Blimp coming through!"

Quinn felt the ice cold drink drip down her face into her bra and nose.

It took everything she had to make it to the bathroom without crying.

With a hard thump she collapsed to the floor, her tears mixing in with the high fructose corn syrup. She was pathetic.

"Quinn?" a soft voice asked.

The blonde looked up. The baby kicked.

Rachel Berry was looking down at her, probably pitying her. That made it official. Quinn Fabray was now a loser. Quinn swiped furiously at her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she barked, trying to add a sting to it but failing miserably.

She couldn't be mad at Rachel. She was too tired.

"I-I saw you- I saw you get slushied and run in here so I just followed you to see if you were okay. I know it- it hurts really badly, especially when it gets in your eyes or your bra. Those are the worst ones."

Quinn winced.

"I-I'm so sorry I put you through this. I-I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel's jaw hit the floor. Quinn lifted herself off the ground and went to get a paper towel.

"Here, wait," Rachel blurted, snapping out of her daze to hand the blonde a towel with a large gold star on it.

Quinn choked down a giggle. Typical Berry.

"It's from my emergency slushy kit. I figured you'd need it being as you probably were not prepared for the ambush. I myself was quite surprised that those Neanderthals had the audacity to do such a thing. You didn't even deserve it."

The blonde happily took the towel and wiped off her face. Her dress was completely covered in grape slushy, something not even Seltzer could remove, and her hair was sticky.

She was a mess.

"Let me help. I am much experienced in the art of cleaning off a slushy. Do not fret. I have shampoo and extra clothes, although I don't know if you'll fit but-"

"It's okay," Quinn cut her off defensively. "I have gym clothes I can wear."

Rachel nodded before guiding Quinn to the sink and a conveniently placed stool. Hot water poured over her scalp, washing out the icy concoction with ease. Then two not at all man hands gently worked the slushy out of Quinn's hair. Quinn melted into the touch as her eyes fluttered shut.

Rachel giggled softly. Quinn's hair felt smooth, like silk, in her fingers. Once completely clean, Rachel dried Quinn's hair with a towel before giving Quinn enough space for her to get up from the stool.

Comfortably on her feet, Quinn looked at Rachel who was smiling at her expectantly with deep brown eyes. Amidst the swirls, Quinn caught a sight of a glimmer, something that resembled a spark. Quinn's breath hitched.

The baby kicked her, hard.

"Ow," Quinn muttered as she clutched her stomach.

Rachel's face dropped.

"What is it? Is she okay?" she gasped in a panic.

Quinn giggled as the baby kept squirming around. It was certainly the most active the little tyke has been in a while.

"She's fine, Rachel. She's just kicking. I think the slushy woke her up."

Rachel blushed and silently chastised herself, her eyes avoiding Quinn's as she picked at her nails and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Do you- do you want to feel her?" Quinn whispered, her heart pounding in her chest, the baby kicking harder.

Rachel's face split into a grin as she bounced over to Quinn, kneeling down on the floor to place her hands onto Quinn's stomach.

The touch sent a rush rippling through the cheerleader's body. It made her dizzy, but Quinn managed to keep herself steady.

Rachel was the first person to feel the baby kick. Quinn didn't say anything though for the feel of Rachel's soft hands subtly rubbing her stomach consumed her.

Rachel's face brightened enormously, the smile hitting her eyes with that same spark Quinn had noticed before. It had grown ten fold. Rachel gasped as the baby kicked right at her hands. Quinn held back a wince.

"I felt her," the brunette breathed, her eyes becoming misty.

"Are- are you okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Rachel stood up slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked again, unsure of what was upsetting her.

"I'm okay," the brunette squeaked out. "These are happy tears. She's just- she's just so active. I mean, is she normally like that? Did I scare her or something?"

Quinn giggled at the brunette's endearing paranoia.

"I have to admit, she's never been this… active, but she's not scared. She's only scared when I'm scared. I think- I think she likes you actually."

A blush crept across Rachel's cheeks. It was…kind of cute.

Rachel knelt back down with a shy smile and continued to feel her stomach. The baby squirmed with excitement, imitating Quinn's rapidly beating heart.

Later that night, Quinn found herself sitting on her cot in Puck's basement. Her iPod was playing her funk song softly in the background. She sang along under her breath, embarrassed by the sounds coming out.

The song had to be letter perfect, no mistakes. Quinn couldn't handle another failure.

The house was empty due. Puck was still at football practice, and his mother and sister were at a friend's house for a play date.

Quietly, Quinn made her way up the stairs and across the first floor landing, an affair that grew more challenging as the pregnancy progressed. She turned into a room at the end of the hall; inside were a guitar, an unused desk, and an even more unused piano. She sat down at the bench and ran her fingers over the keys.

Without missing a beat, her fingers began their dance, gracing over each key with purpose. The baby had been uneasy all day, and Quinn had been too busy preparing her funk number to comfort her daughter earlier.

Clarie de Lune, anything by Debussy, calmed her baby instantly. As she progressed, she felt the baby roll over sleepily. She lost herself in the music, the notes echoing in her ears. Her shoulders slowly unraveled with each swell of the melody.

After a while, Quinn looked out the window; it was pitch black. The clock read 7:25 pm.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath as she quietly exited the room.

Just when she though she had gone unnoticed, a little girl stopped her by the door to the basement.

"I heard you playing my daddy's piano," she said quietly.

Quinn froze, her throat void of speech.

"It was very pretty," the child said with a toothy smile before skipping off to the kitchen.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

Quinn whirled around to meet Puck's eyes.

"Hey," she breathed back.

The baby was quiet. Maybe she was sleeping.

"You know you don't have to sneak around. If you want to play, play. It was beautiful. No one's played since my dad. My mother's in tears."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was his…"

"No, Quinn. It was great."

Puck took her hand and led her into the kitchen to get her dinner.

For the next hour, Quinn endured some documentary on Super Mario Brothers while eating a crappy T.V. dinner. Once she was finished eating, Quinn excused herself and thanked Puck and his mother for the meal.

As she walked down the hallway to the basement, a firm hand caught her arm and a pair of hard lips met her cheek. Her body stilled.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly into her ear.

The boy left Quinn alone in the hallway, her mouth slightly agape as she processed what had just happened. It was a kind gesture, but it didn't have the effect on Quinn that was intended. She begged her heart to skip a beat or for her mind to go fuzzy because of the lingering smell of Puck's cologne.

Her attempts were fruitless, so Quinn worked her way down the stairs down to shower and get ready to go to sleep. It was only 9:30, but she was exhausted.

After a soothing shower, Quinn threw on a loose pair of sweats and an old Cheerio's T-shirt. Pushing back the covers, Quinn slid beneath the blankets, rubbing her stomach affectionately. She closed her eyes with a sigh and replayed the day over in her head, pausing on Rachel Berry, her brown eyes, and the feel of those hands massaging her hair.

The baby kicked, apparently and suddenly awake.

"You really like her, don't you, baby?"

Her hand felt a small movement of approval. A small smile danced across her lips.

"Well, you know how to pick em," she whispered quietly and went on to sing the infant a lullaby.

Her voice echoed through the basement, rang in the blonde's ears. As she sang lovingly to her daughter, a tear fell from her hazel eyes. Her hands still held her stomach, massaging gently.

Eight months. For eight months, Quinn felt her child kick, roll, and tumble about inside of her. At some point, a connection was forged between the two, a connection that would haunt Quinn for the rest of her life, a connection she would lose in one month's time.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry considered herself to be a very optimistic teenager. Lately though, she felt heavy and depressed, even more depressed than when her hamster died when she was five.

Jesse St. James: Star of Vocal Adrenaline, bad boy, heart throb, blah, blah, blah, had managed to steal her heart. She had fallen hard and fast. They were so similar. Both craved fame. Both were undeniably talented performers; however, they differed in one vital way.

Rachel Berry was loyal. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was not.

Rachel found herself simply going through the motions. She'd wake up, get on the elliptical and escape, the music pumping through her as her legs moved steadily to the beat.

Glee was the probably the hardest for her to endure. Sure, she could get herself through her regular classes because she is a devoted student and is incredibly focused, so focused that she forgets about her ex-boyfriend. In Glee, all the memories came flooding back.

It hurt too much.

Nevertheless, Rachel had no plans to abandon her teammates, so each week she returned faithfully to her friends.

Thursday, immediately after ninth period, Rachel arrived at Glee practice five minutes early. She headed towards the back of the room, plopped into her seat, and put her feet up on the chair in front of her. While she awaited the arrival of her fellow Glee clubbers, Rachel took out her binder and reviewed some of her future solos.

As the club members filed into the room, Rachel kept her eyes glued to her music, until she felt someone staring at her. When her eyes finally left her music, Rachel found Quinn Fabray gazing at her from the doorway.

Quinn played with the hem of her purple dress, her eyes hooked onto Rachel's for a fleeting moment before Quinn fled to her seat.

Today was Quinn's turn to do a funk number. The previous day everyone, excluding herself, had laughed at the ex-Cheerio for wanting to participate. Rachel left rehearsal furious at her teammate's rude behavior, and if that wasn't enough those idiot football players slushied Quinn less than five minutes later.

The look on Quinn's face as the cold drink ran down her porcelain skin made Rachel wince in pain. Then the blonde ran off into the bathroom, and Rachel had to follow her.

Rachel quickly ran to her locker and grabbed her emergency slushy kit before running into the bathroom. Her heart dropped at the sight in front of her. Quinn Fabray, the strongest most confident girl in school, was curled against the wall, quietly sobbing while the grape slushy covered her face.

"Quinn?" she asked hesitantly.

Ashamed of her emotions, Quinn tried to glare down the brunette. Rachel saw right through it.

"Can I help you?"

She inhaled deeply a steadying breath before explaining herself.

"I-I saw you- I saw you get slushied and run in here so I just followed you to see if you were okay. I know it- it hurts really badly, especially when it gets in your eyes or your bra. Those are the worst ones."

"I-I'm so sorry I put you through this, Rachel. I-I'm so sorry."

Rachel had never heard Quinn sound so broken before. Her heart threatened to break out of her chest as she took in the crumbling girl in front of her.

Remembering the bag in her hands, Rachel quickly offered Quinn one of her many gold star towels.

"It's from my emergency slushy kit. I figured you'd need it being as you probably were not prepared for the ambush. I myself was quite surprised that those Neanderthals had the audacity to do such a thing. You didn't even deserve it."

Quinn gaped at her. The air around them thickened as an uncomfortable silence lingered.

"Let me help. I am much experienced in the art of cleaning off a slushy. Do not fret. I have shampoo and extra clothes, although I don't know if you'll fit but-"

"It's okay," Quinn cut her off abruptly. "I have gym clothes I can wear."

Embarrassed, Rachel quickly put her skills to use. She pulled Quinn towards the sink carefully, being that the girl was with child, and placed her on a stool.

Her hands softly grasped the thin blonde locks and draped them over the cool sink. Once the water was warm enough, Rachel poured it over the blonde. Quinn immediately relaxed. It was adorable.

Suddenly, Rachel felt nervous. She was in the bathroom, washing Quinn Fabray's hair. She willed her hands not to shake as they tenderly massaged the slushy out of Quinn's hair. It felt like silk, and Rachel wondered what shampoo she used for it also smelled vaguely of apples.

Rachel dried Quinn's hair off with the towel before she helped the girl up.

And then they were staring at each other, and Rachel willed herself not to look away. Quinn bore into her with a grateful gaze. Rachel's heart swelled.

Suddenly, Quinn's face contorted with pain as her hand flew to her stomach. Rachel tensed. Something was wrong with the baby.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Rachel asked, trying to hide the obvious concern in her voice, and failing miserably.

"She's fine, Rachel. She's just kicking. I think the slushy woke her up."

Rachel's eyes gazed down at the girl's stomach. Her hands tingled with desire, but as Quinn looked at her curiously, Rachel found her nails to be much more important than the blonde.

"Do-do you want to feel her?" Quinn asked uneasily.

Rachel snapped her head up from her cuticles. Before she could stop herself she was kneeling down and moving her hands slowly to the stomach. Her hands moved hesitantly, searching earnestly for the baby. Then, out of nowhere, a sharp vibration hit her hand. Her heart stopped. Her eyes became cloudy with tears.

"I felt her," she all but whispered, taking in what was happening.

"Are-are you okay?" the blonde asked her with concern.

Rachel suddenly felt her cheek dampen. From a distance, she heard Quinn saying her name, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm okay," Rachel managed to get out, her throat suddenly dry, "These are happy tears. She's just, she's just so active. I mean, is she normally like that? Did I scare her or something?"

"I have to admit, she's never been this… active, but she's not scared. She's only scared when I'm scared. I think- I think she likes you actually."

Rachel felt the warmth spread across her cheeks. Quinn Fabray's baby liked her.

As Rachel sat with the rest of the club who all were curious as to what the blonde had prepared, she smiled at the memory.

Though Rachel believed Quinn's soft voice was not suited for a genre such as funk, she was looking forward to the blonde's performance, especially yesterday.

"Okay, Quinn," their teacher clapped, "It's your turn to show us your funky side. So, take it away," he added supportively.

Rachel looked over at Quinn as the cheerleader to a deep breath. The blonde pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to the microphone in the center of the room. Without a word, the music slowly began, the brass and strings blending together. Rachel instantly recognized the song. She held her breath as Quinn sang the opening lyrics.

Rachel's mouth opened slightly, letting the voice crash over her, drowning herself in the velvet and soft quality of that angelic sound.

Quinn stood alone, spotlight on her, and bared it all in front of the club. The emotion poured through her voice and seeped into Rachel. She shivered.

For the first time, Rachel and the glee club caught a glimpse at the pain the blonde was enduring, the pain they had all conveniently ignored for the past few months.

Rachel looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, losing herself in the swirling abyss, and Quinn's beauty overwhelmed her. Her hair was slightly pulled back by a headband. She donned a purple dress with a white sweater. The dress hugged around the swelling stomach that housed Quinn's child. She hit each note perfectly, her hand never leaving her stomach, as if she was holding on for dear life, like at any moment she'd lose her baby. Her golden hair fell perfectly at her shoulders. Quinn swayed and grabbed the microphone. Her soft angelic voice echoed through the room as Quinn belted out the final lines.

And that's when Rachel understood, truly understood, the reason behind Quinn's pain. She remembered the look on Quinn's face when she mentioned not seeing the baby so active.

It was a look of longing, desire, and love. Her heart wrenched as Quinn stood in the center of the room, her hand still caressing her stomach, tears welling up in her hazel eyes as she bowed her head suppressing a sob.

It was shocking. Quinn was invincible and confident, a cold-hearted bitch with no real emotion besides anger and hate.

The girl that stood in the center of the room in silence was nowhere near that Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: The song Quinn plays in this chapter Arabesque 1 by Debussy. I recommend listening to this while reading this chapter for the full effect.

* * *

Quinn rested her elbow upon the oak table in the McKinely High School library. Algebra was the last thing on her mind. With her ear buds shoved into her ears, Quinn switched the song on her iPod and turned up the volume.

The day before she had performed her funk number, and in her opinion it sort of went well. She had managed to keep it together, which was good. The entire time she had felt a pair of brown eyes staring at her. It took all she had not to look at Rachel because if she did she would have lost it.

The one time she had opened her eyes enough to see Rachel staring and swaying with that same sparkle in her eyes, her child was silent, neither kicking nor rolling.

Her eyes gazed down at her notebook. All that was written was her name and the date. She sighed and rubbed her temples trying to ease her stress. After five more minutes of work, Quinn decided she'd wait until she got back to Puck's to finish it. For now, she rested her head on the table and let the music overtake her, let it transport her to a world where she wasn't pregnant, where she wasn't a loser, to a world where she was accepted.

Her baby moved slightly in her stomach, the first sign of movement all day, and it pulled Quinn out of the music and into the library. Quinn looked up and gazed around.

It was ninth period so it was basically empty except for the librarian and a few scattered underclassmen. The door to the facility opened and in walked Rachel Berry who was clutching a book tightly to her chest. She wore a pink and purple-checkered skirt and a green cashmere sweater.

The brunette walked over to the front desk and returned her book. Just as Rachel made her way further into the library, Quinn quickly snapped her head down and tried to look as though she hadn't been openly staring.

Rachel approached Quinn apprehensively, biting her nails, eyes glued to the floor. A soft finger tapped at her shoulder. Quinn pulled her earphones out and looked up at Rachel.

"Hello, Quinn," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Uhm, can I sit here?"

Rachel still made no eye contact with the blonde, which only made the situation more awkward.

Quinn nodded and Rachel took the seat opposing the ex-cheerleader. A silence washed over the two, but it wasn't comfortable like it had been in the restroom two days earlier. Rachel looked like she wanted to say something but she was trying her hardest to keep quiet.

"Hey, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up again and saw the brunette gazing at her from across the table with uncertainty in her usually confident face.

"Hm?"

Rachel took a deep breath, always the drama queen.

"You- you were remarkable yesterday."

The compliment was said so quietly that Quinn had to strain to hear it, and that was saying something because they were sitting in an almost empty, silent library.

Quinn was speechless. Had she finally gained Rachel Berry's approval?

"What?"

The brunette seemed to have gained back some confidence.

"I said you were remarkable, Quinn."

"I know what you said, but why?" the blonde asked with disbelief.

"Because you were. I would never lie."

Quinn smiled softly before hardening her features, reminding herself that it was Rachel Berry she was talking to.

The brunette had seen the smile and returned it with a grin twice as big. Quinn looked back down at her paper as her eyes filled with tears.

Stupid hormones.

Rachel, the only person justified to hate her, was praising her, approving of her. Her heart began to beat rapidly. The tears were welling up and Quinn willed them to stop. She couldn't cry again in front of Rachel.

"Thank you," she breathed, a small tear falling from her hazel eye and hitting the notebook with a soft splash.

Rachel saw it and flinched with pain, reaching her hand across the table and placed it on the girl's arm.

"You're not alone, Quinn," she said quietly.

Quinn snapped her head up, not caring that her tears were now exposed. The dream rushed back into her mind, the open field, the piano, and the brown hair. Her throat was dry and her chest was in pain from holding in her sobs.

"I know we haven't exactly been…" Quinn raised her eyebrow, "friends…but I want you to have my phone number, you know, like, in case something happens, or you just want to talk, or you needed advice on which foods to eat or vitamins to take, or what exercise would be suitable for a girl in your-"

"Rachel!"

The brunette blushed deeply.

"Thank you," Quinn said as she took out her cellphone to get the number.

Quinn handed her phone over to Rachel who eagerly grabbed the piece of plastic and began to dial viciously. Quinn feared that Rachel might break the poor thing.

"Here," she said proudly and got up out of her chair.

Quinn's heart stopped.

"Wait-where are you going?" she blurted, her cheeks turning red.

Rachel whipped around, her brown locks following her head. She looked confused for a moment but then composed herself.

"I'm going to the choir room. As you know, we have a two hour Glee rehearsal today, and I would like to be there early so I can warm up before everyone else," she paused for a breath, "Why?"

Quinn couldn't admit that she wanted the girl to stay with her in the library. It would be too embarrassing..

"Nothing. Do- do you think I could join you?" she asked, her eyes glued to the now extremely interesting puke green and gray carpet.

"I- uhm well, if you want, I mean… sure," Rachel managed to get out, tripping over her own words.

Quinn smiled softly as she put her notebook in her bag. Then she walked over to Rachel, and the two walked towards the choir room. Quinn grew uncomfortable. Should she make small talk? No, that would be lame.

"How was your day?"

She did it anyway.

Rachel's step faltered slightly.

"F-fine. Fine. My day was fine."

Quinn giggled. The brunette was cute when she was nervous.

When they arrived at the choir room, Quinn opened the door for Rachel.

Rachel blushed before walking to the piano to empty her bag.

Sheet music, iPod, sheet music, water bottle, sheet music, and a gold starred pen tumbled out of the bag. Quinn smiled at the pen. It was so… Rachel.

Quinn walked over to her usual spot and slung her bag over the back of her chair, dropping her pen in the process.

Rachel stared at the blonde, how even though she was eight months pregnant she still could be graceful. Her face was hidden by blonde hair as she carefully bent down to pick up the writing utensil. Rachel sighed audibly. The blonde heard her, quirking an eyebrow in response.

"What?" she asked without her usual venom.

Rachel looked down.

"Nothing."

Quinn walked over to the piano while Rachel collected her music into a pile and went to her seat to put her school bag down. The blonde sat down at the lovely piano once again letting her fingers touch each key without pressing down.

"You play?"

Rachel brushed her hair behind her ear nervously and leaned against the back of the piano.

"A little," Quinn answered humbly.

She'd been playing since she was four years old.

"Well, play me something," Rachel demanded confidently.

Quinn began to chew on her lip.

The baby gave her a little kick, almost encouraging her to play. Quinn inhaled deeply, trying to clam herself down.

"Okay," she breathed before placing her hands gently on the first of many keys she was about to press.

Quinn took another deep breath. Her fingers were shaking.

The song began with steady eighth notes. Rachel noted the rise and fall of the girl's chest as her fingers danced across the white keys. She was flawless. Her shoulders uncoiled as her hard and rough exterior melted away.

Quinn carefully tended to each note, making each one perfect. The way her body moved with the melody left Rachel in awe. The blonde's eyes closed slowly, playing the song by memory, her face void of any sign of stress.

A strange calm fell over the girls. Quinn transferred all of her stress from her mind through her fingers into the keys of the piano. Emotion poured out of the girl as she continued playing.

It was remarkable to Rachel how Quinn caused this seemingly inanimate object to evoke such fierce emotions and feelings. Rachel saw Quinn lose herself, the walls falling down, as the keys moved up and down obediently.

Finally, Quinn played the last three notes, pausing in between each one for an imperceptible moment. Her foot remained on the pedal, letting the final note lingered in the air, ringing in the brunette's ears.

Quinn released the pedal. The room became deafeningly silent.

Quinn looked up at the brunette leaning into the piano. Tears were streaming down her face, yet she still looked breathtaking as the afternoon sunlight made her dark hair glisten.

There was that familiar sparkle in the two tear-filled chocolate eyes.

Rachel made no effort to wipe her tears, so Quinn brushed them away for her with her slender thumb. Rachel shivered at the touch, another tear escaping its chocolate chamber. Quinn caressed her face and tenderly rubbed her thumb across her cheek.

"Quinn," the brunette breathed her eyes closed tightly, reveling in the touch of the blonde.

"Yes?"

"That was beautiful."

Quinn smiled proudly, her eyes drinking in the girl before her. When her eyes reached Rachel's lips, plump and pink, she felt a strange urge to kiss them, taste them.

Quinn carefully pushed Rachel up against the piano, Rachel's visage in Quinn's soft hand, and it felt... right. Quinn's heart was hammering in her chest.

"Hey, guys…" a curious Mr. Schuester asked as he walked into the choir room.

The two girls immediately separated, Rachel wiping her tears viciously as her cheeks reddened. Quinn backed away as quickly as she could.

The entire club was standing at the door, looking at the two oddly.

"What?" Quinn hissed, horrified at what she would have done had her teacher not interrupted them.

The group wisely chose to ignore the obvious tension in the room and go to their seats.

Mr. Schuester quickly filled the silence by rambling about regionals or something, but neither girl was listening.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse St. James opened his umbrella as he walked through the Carmel High parking lot. It was 9:30pm and Vocal Adrenaline had just finished their six-hour rehearsal.

The boy approached his Range Rover with a confident stride. As he was about to unlock the door a fist collided with his nose, sending him flying into the pavement.

Jesse laid on the ground for a few seconds, but quickly he was back on his feet eager to avenge his attacker; but no one was there. It was pitch black, completely silent.

"Who's there?" he cried out, attempting to instill some fear in his attacker.

All of a sudden the same fist punched him right in the groin, causing Jesse to collapse to his knees, his hands clutching his pelvis as the agony overtook him. Then he heard footsteps approaching him, his vision clouded by his tears. His body stilled as he prayed for mercy.

The lights in the parking lot snapped on and standing before him was a woman, clad in a pink baby doll dress and matching cardigan, a hand laid protectively on her bloated stomach. She shook her other hand out, but no pain could be detected in her expression, only anger, pure unadulterated anger. He recognized her immediately.

"Jesse St. James," she said calmly, her eyes piercing his face.

"What do you want you pregnant bitc –"

A blunt kick to the stomach cut the boy off.

"Listen up, St. Dickhead, because I am not going to repeat myself. Stay the hell away from Rachel Berry."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She growled at him.

"Don't play stupid with me, St. James. I know what you did. We all do. Are you really stupid enough to egg her when you knew she is vegan? So, not only does that make you a complete idiot, it makes you are a manipulative bastard. Breaking up with her before Regionals? Real original, St. Douchbag. You didn't deserve her. Now get the hell out of here, and if I so much as see you within twenty feet of her, next time you won't be conscious to see me leave. Now, fuck off, asshole."

With that, the girl stormed off into the night, her ballet flats clicking off the pavement as she held her throbbing hand. The moonlight reflected off of her blonde hair as she left a dumbfounded Jesse lying on the pavement, bloody and confused.

-/-

Rachel was splayed out on her bedroom floor. Countless books encompassed her as she worked on her science project.

Whenever she was upset, her fathers brought her a glass of water and then she threw herself completely into her schoolwork. As of now, she was two weeks ahead in just about every class. She sighed as she glanced over at the clock. It had been two days since Jesse had ambushed her in the parking lot. The nightmares hadn't stopped.

Her eyes wandered from her project to a bejeweled cell phone lying on her carpet. She had all of the Glee kids' numbers, but no one bothered to call her to see if she was okay. Sure, the guys had threatened to kill Jesse and Mr. Schue had made them work on a funk number that would blow Vocal Adrenaline away, but it didn't change the fact that all she really wanted was someone to talk to.

She picked up the device, flipped it open and immediately began going through her contacts. Quickly she scrolled down to the contact she'd viewed at least ten times within the last hour, except this time she hit send.

The instant her thumb hit the green button her heart rate increased. What if she didn't answer?

"Hello?"

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaked.

"Yes. Rachel?" Quinn asked, breathing heavily into the phone.

"Oh-I- I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't expect you to answer. Are you alright? You seem out of breath."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine, Rachel. What's up?"

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. "You should not be exercising vigorously in your condition. I specifically remember telling you if you needed any help finding exercise that would better suit the needs of you and your unborn child that you should contact me because I have many pamphlets that would-"

"Rachel!"

"Yes?" Rachel asked quietly, regretting being so blunt.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Rachel's heart dropped. Of course Quinn was busy. It was a school night after all.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you. It won't happen again. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

Rachel stopped midway through closing her phone.

"You weren't bothering me. I-it-it's just a bad time that's all. Don't take it personally."

"Okay," Rachel breathed with relief.

"And Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? That Jesse kid was a total jerk, you've seemed kind of upset these past two days."

Rachel sighed into the phone loudly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Quinn, though I appreciate the concern."

"Okay… well, see you tomorrow then," Quinn said, not buying a word of Rachel's dismissal of her question.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Night, Rachel."

Rachel wasn't okay. She was heart broken. Jesse had been her dream guy. He hurt her when he egged her, humiliating her in front of Vocal Adrenaline. He tricked her, fooled her into loving him, into trusting him. He strung her along and dumped her so Vocal Adrenaline would win and New Directions would lose. A tear slid down her cheek.

"No," she said stubbornly as she wiped her eyes, "I am fine."

-/-

The hallway was packed with students as they all raced towards their ninth period class. Quinn was shoved and pushed, the students no longer parting like the Red Sea for the ex-Cheerio. Finally the hallway emptied, leaving Quinn alone at her locker. She put her books away, grabbed the ones she'd need tonight, and shut the metal door.

Just as she was about to go to the library, Quinn heard something in the distance, a piano accompanying an all-to-familiar voice.

Quinn turned around immediately and headed for the auditorium. Her flats clicked against the floor, the noise echoing through the halls. Her baby was rolling around, probably sea sick from Quinn's rapid pace.

Quinn slowly entered the auditorium and snuck backstage, hoping the brunette wouldn't notice her. She pulled the curtain and her eyes landed on the piano and the girl playing it. The music, the lyrics, her voice filled Quinn up to the brim with sadness and heartache.

Rachel shuddered slightly and her voice cracked, but she continued with the song. The pain was more than audible in her normally perfectly trained voice. It took everything Quinn had not to rush over to the brunette and comfort her, but she waited until the song ended.

Finally, Rachel played the final piano part, shaking with each note. She let the notes ring through the auditorium, as her foot remained cemented to the pedal. Her head bowed and her petite frame shook. Quinn slowly walked over to Rachel as quietly as she could, but she slipped a bit and her shoe squeaked, causing Rachel to whip her head around and face the blonde.

"Quinn?" she cried as she viciously tried to conceal her tears.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn said softly as she made her way to the piano. "Can I sit here?"

All Rachel could do was nod as Quinn took her place next to Rachel.

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Well, my father wanted me to have experience in several varieties of music and arts. I can play piano, sing, dance, and act. I am a quadruple threat."

"A quadruple threat?" Quinn said, suppressing a giggle.

"Yes! That is what my Daddy told me. What?" she said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just cute."

Rachel blushed at the complement. Quinn averted her gaze with a shy smile, and a silence lingered in the air until Rachel broke it with a serious subject change.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something," she said quietly avoiding the hazel eyes staring intently at her.

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"I- I talked to Jesse last night, after I called you."

"And?" she said carefully, trying not to panic.

"He said that he got beat up in the parking lot last night." She paused dramatically. "By a girl... a blonde, pregnant girl who knew everything that he has done to me."

Quinn stared at the floor. Rachel wasn't supposed to find out. This morning she had even put make up on her hand so that no one would see the cuts and bruises she had from punching Jesse.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered. She lifted up Quinn's face, forcing the blonde to look her in the eye.

"Why did you do that?"

Quinn backed away from Rachel's touch.

"I-I don't know," she whispered back, a tear running down her cheek, "I heard about what he had done to you, the egging and everything. I don't know. I just got so mad and before I knew what I was doing I was punching him in the face and it- it just pisses me off the way he used you. You deserve so much better than that, Rachel."

Rachel smiled softly.

"Thank you, Quinn. As much I appreciate what you have done, it was out of line. Sure, Jesse broke my heart, but that doesn't mean you have the right to beat him up, although it is pretty flattering."

Quinn blushed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Quinn breathed.

"I know."

Rachel moved her hand to touch Quinn. It gently rested upon Quinn's hand, sending a spark through Quinn. Her heart was pounding.

The baby gave her a sharp kick.

Quinn looked into Rachel's swirling brown eyes, eyes that were staring into her so deeply it took Quinn's breath away. Hazel eyes drifted towards a pair of pink lips once again.

She shouldn't want this; but she did.

Slowly, Rachel intertwined their fingers, leaning her forehead against the blonde's. The smell of Rachel intoxicated Quinn, her mind suddenly clouded with lust.

Rachel's breathing was heavy, matching Quinn's equally labored breath. The baby kicked once more. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart, and Quinn could practically taste the girl's lip-gloss.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed as her hand moved to caress Quinn's cheek, her thumb rubbing her soft skin.

Their lips touched sending an electrical burst through each girl's body. They fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. Rachel kissed tenderly and gently, unlike Puck who was rough and dominating, unlike Finn who was so scared that he barely moved his lips at all.

This was different; it was erotic, yet controlled. Rachel slowly pulled back, her breathing still heavy. Brown eyes pierced Quinn's hazel ones, and what she saw stopped her heart.

Fear, pure, unadulterated fear. Quinn's eyes shut tightly as she realized what she had just done. Rachel could see she was holding her breath. The beat of her heart changed from rapid to uneven. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Quinn?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with concern. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

Upon hearing Rachel's voice, they snapped open, only this time fear was not mixed in with the hypnotizing hazel swirls.

Carefully Rachel raised her hand to brush a stray strand of blonde hair away from Quinn's face.

"Don't touch me," she whispered as her body flinched away from Rachel's touch.

"Quinn, please…"

The blonde stood up and backed away slowly, tears running down her face. Her hands were shaking violently.

"I-I can't. I just-I can't do this," she whispered and bowed her head to the floor in shame.

The rejection stung Rachel, the pain of Quinn not wanting her hitting her like a brick wall. The brunette tried to reach out once more to hold the girl she firmly believed she was falling for.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn shrieked, her fear rapidly turning into anger.

Rachel stood in the same spot in shock as the sound of Quinn's cry echoed throughout the venue.

"What have you done to me?"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, I-"

"You think you can turn me gay, you freak? You're going to hell!"

Rachel winced. Tears spilled out of her brown eyes that were now filled with hurt and confusion.

"What- what are you talking about? Being gay isn't a sin."

Quinn laughed emptily.

"Do you even read the Bible? It's right in there. It's wrong. You're wrong. This," she cried, gesturing to the two of them," is wrong. You're a freak. Just, stay away from me, Man Hands. Stay the fuck away from me and go try to turn some other cheerleader gay!"

"You have no right to be mad at me, Quinn! You are such a hypocrite! I never said you were gay, for the record, so even if you were I-,"

"I am not gay!" Quinn screamed, her face flushed with anger and soaked with tears.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Quinn was silent, save for her heavy breathing.

She had no answer.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, pleading her to stay.

"Fuck you, Man Hands,"

With that the blonde stormed out, her face wet with tears.

Everything hurt. Her head hurt from all of the confusion and the thinking and the hurt and how everything was suddenly real.

She just wanted it to all go away. She wanted to erase all the feelings, the guilt, the lust, the anger, and the confusion from her mind. She wanted to be a Cheerio again dating the quarterback, making fun of Rachel like things were before; but it would never be like before.

It could never be like it was before.

-/-

Rachel collapsed onto the floor, burying her head in her hands.

Was she a freak?

Everything Quinn said to her felt like daggers to her heart, yet she still ached for Quinn, the touch of her lips, and the softness of her hair.

Her petite frame shuddered as a sob released from her lips. Contrary to popular belief, Rachel wasn't one hundred percent okay with her sexuality. It scared her. Being gay would mean more bullying, less friends, more slushies, and more loneliness.

She leaned her head into the piano, stared at the ceiling and cried. The tears fell easily. Rachel made no effort to wipe them away.

She needed this. She needed to let out all of the pain of rejection and the desire for something she couldn't have. Then she closed her eyes tightly. Images of Quinn, her blonde hair, hazel eyes, smooth skin, soft lips, vanilla lip gloss, greeted her even though all she wanted was to forget about the girl. Her body shook once more, and at that moment she believed that it was truly and sincerely over, that she had lost the potential love of her life.

-/-

"I can't do this," she breathed as Puck was feeling her up on her bed.

"Sure you can, have another wine cooler," he offered.

"I'm president of the celibacy club. I took a vow."

"So did Santana and Brittany and I did them."

"What about Finn? He's your best friend," she asked.

"Come on, we're in high school. You think either one of us is going to give a damn about Finn in three years? Life's just a bunch of experiences, you know? You don't get a metal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead."

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody. I can't lose my rep."

"Our secret, baby," he breathed, the heavy scent of alcohol bombarding her senses as his hard lips crashed into hers.

"What about protection?" she asked.

"I got it. Trust me."

Then Puck's expression softened.

"This isn't just another hook up for me."

And Quinn let him kiss her again, her heart pounding in her chest, her conscience screaming at her to stop; but it felt good. It felt good being with Puck. He made her feel pretty. No one ever made her feel pretty. Finn sure as hell didn't make her feel pretty. He was too busy drooling over Man Hands to compliment Quinn or tell her that he loved her.

"Tell me one more time," she breathed desperately.

"You're not fat."

-/-

"Quinn? Quinn?"

Quinn whipped around and found Mr. Schuester staring at her with concern.

"You alright?"

She wasn't alright. She felt fatter than ever, glee club, the one place she sort of felt comfortable, was over, and then there was Rachel, an issue she couldn't bare to think about.

She nodded anyway.

"It's been a long year…" she started, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah," her teacher agreed.

Quinn decided she really didn't want to get into her deepest secrets and troubles with her Spanish teacher so she grabbed the plates and began to walk towards to the living room.

"Oh, do you need some help with those plates?"

"I'm not due for a month. I think I can handle a stack of plates."

"Right," he responded, obviously embarrassed.

The two walked into the living room. In front of them sat twelve depressed looking teenagers. Quinn took a seat and glanced over at Rachel. Her long brown locks fell beneath her shoulders. She was leaning against Finn who seemed more than content with the situation he was in. Quinn clenched her fists tightly, but she didn't want a rehash of the Jesse incident so she shut her mouth and just listened to Tina weep about not having friends.

Ever since that day in the auditorium, Quinn couldn't stand looking at Rachel. It frustrated her. She couldn't like Rachel. It was wrong. It went against everything she was taught. It went against the ways her parents raised her.

Quinn had already sinned enough. She cheated on her boyfriend, had sex before marriage breaking her vow of celibacy, and was now impregnated with an illegitimate child. Being gay would be the worst possible sin. Her father had bashed Rachel's fathers ever since Quinn was a little girl. She hadn't even known what being gay meant at the time, but they way her father said it clued her in that it wasn't something to aspire to being.

Still, Quinn never questioned her father's problem with the Berrys. He was her father; everything he said must have been true.

But if being gay was a sin, then why had kissing Rachel felt so good?

The baby kicked at the thought and it snapped her back to reality.

Quinn glanced back over to Rachel, who was obviously having a hard time keeping it together as well, but not for the same reasons as Tina or the rest of the club.

Rachel was afraid of losing her friends too, but she physically couldn't handle losing Quinn, though at this rate, it seemed that was exactly what was going to happen.

-/-

"Quinn?"

Kurt Hummel found a broken Quinn Fabray in the choir room during lunch the day before Regionals.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

Kurt sat down next to the cheerleader and sighed.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Honey, I know we're not exactly friends, but it's more than obvious that something is going on between the two of you. I mean the other day you were practically having eye sex when we were rehearsing Loving Touching Squeezing. Plus, yesterday, I saw Rachel wearing sweat pants, Quinn, sweat pants! What the hell happened?"

Quinn was quiet. Could she tell him? Could she admit to someone other than herself what she had done?

"Yesterday I found Rachel singing and crying alone in the auditorium," she began.

"Go on…"

"And, well we talked and she found out what I did to Jesse and…"

"Wait what? What did you do that skeezeball?"

Quinn laughed. Skeezeball certainly was the correct word for the guy.

"I sort of beat him up."

Kurt burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" she said defensively.

"Sorry, sorry, but why did you beat him up?"

"He egged Rachel! And abandoned her!" she explained.

"Oh, I see. You were protecting her."

"Was not!"

Kurt looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Damn he was good.

"Well, if things were going so well, please explain how I found you alone in here crying."

Quinn sighed and looked down at her hands.

"We-we kissed," she whispered.

A tear slid down her face. Kurt remained silent.

"I freaked out. We got into a huge fight and I called her a freak and she told me being gay wasn't a sin but it is because it's in the Bible and I can't be gay, Kurt. I just can't be gay. My parents hate me enough as it is. I can't. I can't be gay. I can't be…"

"Quinn, can I tell you something?" Kurt interrupted.

Quinn nodded slowly and began wiping her tears away.

"I was terrified when I found out I liked Finn."

"You were? Wait, you liked Finn?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"Look, Quinn, being gay isn't a sin because loving someone isn't a sin. It's obvious to me that Rachel loves you, and you have feelings for her as well. I am lucky to have a father that accepts me. Even if your parents don't see past this you have me and glee club and Rachel. I'm not saying it's going to be easy because then I'd be lying to you. It's hard being gay, but so what? The sooner you accept who you are the better you'll feel. Trust me, Quinn. The minute I came out I was relieved. Now I can be who I am."

Kurt wrapped his arms around the sobbing cheerleader and rubbed her back.

"It's so hard," she whimpered as the tears stung her eyes.

"I know, Quinn. I know."

"What am I going to do? Rachel hates me. I-I said some awful things to her, Kurt. Like way worse than the things I normally say to her."

Quinn laid her head in the crook of the boy's shoulder and waited for his advice. She felt the rise and fall of his chest and it comforted her, made her feel safe.

"Well, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well, how do you feel about Rachel? Do you love her?"

Quinn contemplated this question for a few seconds before answering.

"I- she makes me feel whole. I don't know how to explain it, but when I see her, Kurt, the baby starts kicking really hard. And when we kissed it was perfect and shit I think I do love her."

Kurt smiled to himself.

"In that case, you have to win her back, Quinn. You have to prove to her that you want to be with her, even though you know it'll destroy your reputation and your parents might never love you again."

Quinn frowned.

"Gee thanks, Kurt."

He shrugged.

"I'm just being honest with you, Quinn. Being gay is no walk in the park; but it sure beats being in the closet and having the girl of your dreams hating you."

Kurt was right. It hurt so much. Every time she looked at Rachel her heart pounded out of her chest and the baby rolled around. Everything about the girl was perfect right down to her silly wardrobe and sometimes annoying voice. The past two days had been hell for one reason and one reason only: Quinn hadn't talked to Rachel. And that's when it hit her.

"I'm gay," she whispered into Kurt's designer jacket and began crying and those cries evolved into sobs.

"I know, honey. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The New Directions sat anxiously backstage as Oral Intensity performed their number. Rachel was fumbling trying to turn off the speakers that currently were blasting the opponent's performance.

Quinn giggled at the girl struggling to reach the volume dial.

As Rachel raised herself onto her tippy toes, biting her lip in concentration, Mr. Schuester helped Rachel out and proceeded to give the nervous group a much-needed pep talk.

The baby was fussy and hadn't stopped kicking all day. Quinn had gone to the restroom three times already since they arrived at the venue. And now she had to go again.

"I'll be right back," she told Kurt who nodded and smiled at her.

She rushed down the hallway to the bathroom and found refuge in a small stall. After plopping down onto the toilet she began to rub her stomach, trying to comfort her distressed child.

"Shhh, baby. It's alright, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm right here," she whispered, praying no one would walk in on her.

As she continued rubbing her stomach, she leaned her head against the wall. Even after talking to Kurt, a boy she never in a million years saw herself confiding in, Quinn still had no idea how she was going to get Rachel to forgive her.

Quinn focused her attention back to her child. The baby was still moving but Quinn couldn't figure out what her child needed. It was a different kind of movement than she was used to.

When she was happy, it was a softer movement.

When she was fussy, it was a more random movement.

When she was with Rachel, it felt like her child wanted to escape and fly into the brunette's arms.

The movement now, however, was none of these. Quinn felt uneasy but she swallowed her fear and decided to sing to her child, remembering a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl, when life was void of teen pregnancy and homosexuality.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you,  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away._

Tears fell quietly down Quinn's cheeks as she leaned down to kiss her stomach.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me,  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean,  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me._

Her voice echoed through the empty restroom as she hummed lovingly to her daughter. The kicking was slowing down but the infant still tossed and turned in her mother's stomach.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be._

Quinn bowed her head and cried softly.

She had one more month before she would give her child up. She felt nauseous.

Suddenly, the kicking ceased. Quinn got up and exited the stall, faltering once she got to the sink. She leaned on the porcelain for support. A sharp pain shot through the cheerleader, causing her to fall to her knees as she caressed her stomach protectively. The room was spinning, her vision blurring.

"Quinn? Come on, we're almost on!" a voice said from outside.

Quinn tried to call out, but her voice was caught in her throat. She shuddered as another wave of pain came over her causing her to gag.

The door burst open, and Kurt froze at the sight in front of him.

Quinn was lying on the ground, her hands still around her belly, in a pool of dark crimson blood.

"Kurt, what the hell are you– oh shit."

Puck rushed to her side and held up the blonde.

"Quinn, please, baby, stay with me," he pleaded as Quinn went in and out of consciousness.

"Rachel," she murmured.

"Don't just stand there, call an ambulance you idiot!" Puck screamed at Kurt as tears ran down his tan face.

"Quinn, please, baby, please be strong. Don't leave me, Quinn. You can't leave me."

Kurt ran out and got Mr. Schuester who pulled out his cell phone and frantically dialed 911. The entire club was gathered around the bathroom door, each panicking at the sight of Quinn so vulnerable, so pale, so helpless.

"Out of my way!"

Rachel pushed through the crowd of kids and stopped dead in her tracks once she laid her eyes upon Quinn.

There was so much blood. Quinn's eyes were glazed over, and she was moaning in what looked like excruciating pain.

Rachel cried out for the blonde, the sight causing her to collapse; fortunately Finn caught her before she hit the floor. Q

uinn's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious.

"Quinn! Quinn! No!" Puck screamed as he shook her desperately.

-/-

Rachel found herself in a dimly lit waiting room in Finn's arms. The walls were a pale green and decorated with pictures of flowers and nature meant to brighten the mood.

The mood remained dark.

Above her the lights flickered and the sounds of the secretary's nails tapping against the keyboard were amplified due to the painful silence of the room. Finn gazed down at her and gave her a tiny smile.

"Hey, Rach," he said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled back, still not remembering what had happened. The two sat with the rest of the glee club in the emergency room. Puck was nowhere to be found; Tina was sitting in Artie's lap as he rubbed her back affectionately. Brittany and Santana were also together, the latter looking like a scared child in the blonde's sturdy arms.

Rachel pulled herself up, still in the quarterback's arms, and looked around for Quinn. All she found was a pacing Mr. Schuester and Kurt and Mercedes huddling together in the corner of the room.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked obliviously.

Finn was stunned by the question, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the words that would break Rachel's heart.

And that's when everything came rushing back, the blood on the bathroom floor, the blonde hair splayed over Puck's broad shoulders, Quinn's pale and drained face.

"Oh my God," she breathed and Finn pulled her closer as the brunette cried.

Her tears soaked the boy's shirt, but it didn't matter to Finn. He was more than content to hold the petite starlet forever.

"It's okay, Rachel. Everything is going to be okay," he reassured.

Rachel practically jumped out of Finn's arms.

"How can you say that, Finn? You can't know that! What if she dies Finn? Will everything be okay then? How can you just sit there and hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay when you very well know it won't be?"

With that, Rachel stormed out of the waiting room leaving not only a dumbfounded Finn, but a confused glee club as well. She raced down the hallway, her vision blurred by her tears, unsure of where she was going.

All she knew was that she had to get out of there. Being in Finn's arms felt wrong; she didn't love him like that anymore.

No longer was he her knight in shining amour. Now she saw him for the naive and selfish boy he really was. The only reason he had said it was going to be okay was because he wanted to get back together with her. The only problem was that he was too late. Someone else haunted her dreams and made her heart skip a beat.

Rachel turned a corner and opened the door to a stairwell and flew down the stairs, nearly plowing over someone she hadn't noticed and almost falling head first, but before that could happen, a set of strong arms caught her and placed her safely on the ground. Rachel looked up and realized who had saved her.

"Hey," she whispered softly, unsure how to treat the boy.

Puck simply nodded before looking the other way and wiping his eyes. Rachel took a step towards him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, unsure whether to yell at her or confide in her. Suddenly he turned around and punched the wall, immediately holding his hand in pain.

"FUCK!" he screamed, the curse echoing through the stairwell.

"Noah," Rachel began and walked towards him cautiously as she was afraid he'd lash out once more.

"I don't know," he whispered, sounding the most insecure Rachel had ever heard him.

His body shook viciously with anger, confusion, frustration, and grief. A tear rolled down his face as Rachel rubbed his arm tenderly.

"You don't get it, Rachel. Quinn is the love of my life. I know I'm an asshole to her, but it's true. I haven't found the right way to tell her this because she's still pissed about the whole pregnancy thing but what if she dies, Rachel? What if I lose the two most important people in my life? I need her, Rachel. I need Quinn and I just can't imagine losing her… I need her so much…"

Puck collapsed against the wall, and it was Rachel's turn to catch him. They sat on the floor at the bottom of the stairwell together. Puck burrowed himself into Rachel's shoulder and wept as the girl gently rocked him in her arms.

She couldn't say it was going to be okay because that would make her a hypocrite. Rachel settled for remaining silent and holding the boy until the sobbing subsided and when it did, Puck detached himself from Rachel and leaned his head against the wall.

"Shit," he said bluntly.

Rachel rested her head upon Puck's shoulder and giggled softly.

"I couldn't have put it more eloquently myself," Rachel replied.

Puck pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her hair.

Rachel released herself and took the boy's now bloody hand and kissed it tenderly. The two fell asleep there for what felt like five minutes; in actuality it had been two hours.

Rachel woke up even more disoriented than the first time, but remembered what had happened the minute she saw the Mohawk. She smiled at the boy sleeping in her arms.

In that moment his face was clear of stress, serene and calm. Then she thought about what he had said to her before he melted down, how Quinn was the love of his life, how he needed her more than anything.

Noah deserves happiness, but Rachel was in love with Quinn too.

Everything was just so uncertain. While Quinn and her child's lives hung in the balance, there was still so much Rachel needed to know.

Did Quinn reciprocate her feelings? If she did, could Rachel forgive her?

If she got another chance to see Quinn it would be hard to resist running into the safety of her arms; but if Rachel were to just forgive Quinn without hesitation, she'd look like an idiot, a desperate love-sick, idiot.

No, if Quinn was going to get Rachel's forgivness, she'd have to earn it.

"Noah," she whispered as she rubbed his Mohawk affectionately.

"Mhm," he mumbled and readjusted himself in Rachel's arms.

"Noah, I really think it would be in our best interest to go back upstairs. We'v been down ehre for two hours. I think the club will be quite worried, and I would hope they are wondering about our whereabouts."

"Okay, okay," the boy groaned, stretching his arms lazily, "All you had to do was ramble in that obnoxious voice of yours to wake me up. That thing's better than an alarm clock."

Rachel giggled at the insult, noting that it was said lightly and not with its usual animosity.

"Come on," she persisted as she extended her hand to pull the jock up.

The two walked up the stairs arm in arm and headed back to the waiting room. It was just as Rachel left it, except now Brittany and Santana were asleep, Tina was sitting with Mercedes and Kurt was fixing Artie's tie.

Puck left Rachel and went over to the secretary to see if anything had changed. Quinn had been in surgery for over two hours, and there was no update on her condition.

Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to Finn who was reading what seemed to be Sports Illustrated.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to the boy.

"Hey," he replied, smiling that dopey smile Rachel had once adored.

"Listen, I need to tell you something."

Finn nodded obliviously. Rachel reached for his hand and caressed it gently.

"Before you tell me whatever it is you need to tell me, I need to apologize for earlier. I mean I still don't really get why you got all mad and stuff but I'm sorry. I-" he looked down to the floor, obviously nervous, "I still want to be with you. I was gunna ask you after we won Regionals but since we kind of didn't sing I guess that plan's over. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?"

Rachel took a deep breath. Finn looked at her with hopeful eyes, but she couldn't keep leading him on. It wasn't right.

"We can't be together."

Finn's jaw dropped as Rachel continued.

"I understand that you have feelings for me because I used to feel the same way about you, but, Finn… something changed. I don't really know how to explain it, but I will once I have a better understanding. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just scared and upset and was not thinking rationally. And I know this will sound utterly cliché but can we still be friends? I really enjoyed being your friend before this whole romance, though I completely understand if it would be uncomfortable for you."

Rachel was out of breath, and Finn stared at her with eyes wide with disbelief.

"You mean you don't love me?" he asked, his expression heartbroken.

He seemed more like a six year old boy rather than a sixteen year old teenager.

"I care about you, Finn, and I do love you, just not in the way you love me."

Finn bowed his head. Rachel saw a tear land on his dress pants and his shoulders shake. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around the boy as best as she could.

"I'm sorry, Finn," was all she could say.

Finn pulled out of the hug and clumsily wiped his tears.

"I understand," he said and got up out of the chair.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I just need some air, okay?"

Rachel nodded as she watched Finn walk out of the building. She feared he was going to kick over a chair or punch a random stranger.

Luckily he managed to make it outside without doing anything horrendous. As she sighed deeply, the chair next to her sunk. Puck looked down at her with glassy eyes.

"Anything?" she whispered.

"No," he answered as a tear escaped his dark brown eyes.

Rachel grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Where is the family of Quinn Fabray?"

Each student's head shot up simultaneously and saw a doctor standing in the hallway wearing bloodied gloves and green scrubs. They all looked at each other wondering who would speak to the man. Puck slowly lifted himself out of his chair. Before anyone could join him, a frantic woman rushed into the room

"Where's my daughter? Where's my Quinnie?" she cried, her eyes darting about the room searching for an answer.

The doctor responded calmly to the woman.

"Are you the mother of Quinn Fabray?"

The woman nodded earnestly.

"I'm the father," Puck announced to the man. "Not-not Quinn's father, but the father of the baby."

"Okay, well can I speak with both of you in private please?"

Judy Fabray hurried over to the doctor. Puck remained standing.

"Noah, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

He looked down at her and held out his hand to Rachel.

"Noah, I hardly think it would be appropriate for me to be with you when you discover the condition of your child and lover."

"Please, Rachel, just for once shut up. I can't- I can't do this alone," he whispered softly.

Looking into Noah's tear-filled eyes, Rachel nodded and squeezed his hand. The two walked over and joined Mrs. Fabray and the doctor.

Rachel's heart began to beat rapidly, and her stomach was churning. She willed herself to calm down but it was useless.

Whatever was going to come out of the doctor's mouth was out of her control.

Rachel held her breath as the doctor opened his mouth to speak.

This was it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't understand what you're saying. Cut the doctor crap and tell me if my daughter and Quinn are alive! Spit it out!"

"Noah, calm down. Let the doctor speak," Rachel said in an effort to relax the frustrated father.

"As I was saying, it appears that Quinn has suffered from a partial abruption, meaning that her placenta was separated from her uterus. It was probably caused by a case of preeclampsia."

Puck's fists clasped his fists tightly, his body shaking slightly.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are they alive? I could care less about prechlamydia or whatever it is."

"Preeclampsia," Rachel corrected.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Both the baby and Quinn are stable as of late. They will have to stay for a few days under observation though. The high blood pressure should resolve itself within a couple days, a week at the most."

Puck, Rachel, and Judy Fabray sighed simultaneously.

"When can I see her?" Mrs. Fabray asked urgently as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

The doctor sighed and looked at his watch.

"She's had a rough night and hasn't woken up yet. Normally I would advise against visitors, but because you're her mother I will make an exception. If you would just follow me down this hallway, I'll bring you to her room."

"Hey! What about us? We're her family too, if not more than her actual family," Rachel persisted.

Puck nodded in agreement. Mrs. Fabray tossed a glare over her shoulder at the bold brunette.

"Well, Mr. Puckerman and Mrs. Fabray are considered immediate family so they will be able to see her more freely. It really depends on how she is feeling. I will let you know when you can see her."

With that Mrs. Fabray followed the doctor eagerly down the hall, her high heels clicking loudly against the floor.

Mrs. Fabray's heart was beating a million miles per minute as she trailed after the doctor, leaving the two teens behind.

After a five-minute walk and an elevator ride, the two arrived at a deserted hallway labeled ICU. The woman hesitated slightly upon arriving at a room with a sign reading "Fabray".

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked carefully.

"I'm ready," she whispered softly.

The doctor led her slowly into the room.

The room was painted light blue and had paintings of yellow daffodils on the walls. The woman laid her eyes upon a single bed with white sheets and a turquoise blanket in the center of the gloomy room.

The girl lying in the bed did not even resemble Quinn Fabray. Her cheeks were pale, void of any color, and her golden hair was messily splayed against her pillow. Mrs. Fabray barely noticed the slight rise and fall of her daughter's chest.

Slowly, the woman walked towards the bed in which her daughter inhabited. The fluorescent lights flickered slightly. She laid her hand against her daughter's arm and bowed her head.

"Oh, Quinnie," she breathed.

The girl remained still, save for the movement of her chest. The room was silent except for the beep of the monitor next to the bed.

A tear slid down the woman's face as she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Her skin was cold and clammy.

Then, Quinn's eyelids moved slightly, and her foot twitched at the end of the bed.

"Quinnie?" she asked again this time directing her voice at the girl in the hospital bed.

The woman's heart lifted. Her daughter must sense her presence.

"Rachel," Quinn murrmured, her eyes remaining shut as her lips curved into a soft smile.

"It's me, Quinnie. It's your mother. Please, baby, wake up now," she pleaded desperately.

Quinn's eyelids fluttered once more except this time they opened slightly. She squinted at the brightness of the room and blinked a few times.

Still disoriented from the pain medication, the girl jumped at the sight of her mother sitting beside her bed. Then she drank in her surroundings, the pale blue walls, the beeping monitor, the pain she felt in her lower abdomen.

It all rushed back.

Her baby. Singing to her baby in the bathroom. The searing pain in her stomach. Collapsing to the floor. Puck's strong arms holding her up. Rachel's look of panic before she blacked out.

Quinn tried to lift herself up, but she felt a jutting pain in her stomach that sent her back onto the pillow.

"Don't move, Quinn," the doctor advised. "You'll rip out your stitches, and trust me, you don't want to do that."

She took the doctor's advice and remained still.

"What happened to me?" she choked out, her voice raspy and unused.

The doctor walked over to the other side of the bed, clipboard in hand.

"You had what we call an abruption due to a case of preeclampsia. Your placenta tore away from your uterus causing the bleeding and the pain. You are very lucky, Quinn. You got here just in time. We performed a c-section a few hours ago, and it is a miracle that there weren't any other complications."

"Where's my baby?" she barely croaked out, her entire body entering a paralyzing panic.

"As of now we have her in an incubator. She is doing alright considering the circumstances. She was born a month early so she is underweight and underdeveloped. We will keep you both here for a week under observation, but if your child's doesn't show signs of development she will have to stay here longer."

Quinn let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Her mother was staring at her as if she had two heads.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I went to the Regionals to see you sing. After the first group went the announcer said New Directions had forfeited, and a woman sitting next to me whispered about that when she went to use the restroom there was a pregnant girl giving birth or something. That's how knew it was you and that something was wrong. I called Santana and she told me what had happened and where you were. I got here as soon as I could. How are you, baby?"

Quinn winced. She wasn't her mother's baby anymore.

A few months ago her mother had sat idly by as her father kicked her out of her house and sent her on her way, calling her a disappointment and a disgrace.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked softly, trying not to strain her voice.

Her mother's face froze.

"Uh…I left him."

"You what?" Quinn said a little too loudly.

She immediately flinched backward in pain. Mrs. Fabray sighed and looked down at her hands.

"He cheated on me; well he's been cheating on me for the past two years. I kicked him out."

Quinn blinked.

Had she woken up in some alternate reality where her mother had a mind of her own and could stand up for herself?

Suddenly, her mother leaned in and grasped Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, honey, listen to me. Come back home with me. I want us to start over, be a family again. We can turn the guest room into a nursery for the baby."

-/-

Rachel turned to Puck and saw clear tears running down his face. She caught one with her thumb.

"What is it, Noah?"

He sniffled softly and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Then he looked down at the concerned brunette and a faint smile graced his lips

They were happy tears like the ones she had cried upon feeling Quinn's baby kick for the first time.

Quinn.

Rachel suddenly felt a strange impulse to run after the doctor. She needed to see Quinn as soon as possible. Her heart felt like it would explode if she didn't.

Quinn made her feel special and safe. Rachel adored the girl's golden locks when they draped naturally and perfectly over her shoulders, her hazel eyes when they glimmered with happiness as she smiled.

Her body shook as she let out a sob of relief. Noah took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The two walked back into the waiting room. The anxious show choir took in the pair in front of them, Rachel with her pink puffy eyes and Puck with his tear stained face.

"What happened?"

"Are they okay?"

"Are they dead?"

Rachel took a deep breath but didn't utter a word. It seemed as though her brain had stopped functioning and words no longer poured out of her mouth. Luckily, Puck took the lead and spoke for the first time since hearing the news.

"Quinn and the baby are fine. Quinn's mom is with her now. I don't know when we'll be able to see her. I don't think you guys will be able to see her until tomorrow though. You guys don't have to stay or anything. It's been a long night and I think we all could use some sleep."

The kids nodded in agreement and began packing up their things and whispering to each other about the news. Mr. Schuester rounded up the gang and directed them to the bus. Finn turned to look at Rachel with puppy dog eyes.

Rachel wasn't paying attention to him. Mr. Schuester made his way over to Rachel who hadn't moved since Puck had broken the news.

"Rachel, are you coming?" he asked, looking curiously at the normally chatty diva.

Rachel stared blankly.

"No."

Mr. Schuester's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.

"Uh- not that I don't admire your sudden concern for Quinn, but I think Puck and Quinn's mom have got it under control for now. Come on, Rachel. Let's go."

"I am not leaving until I see for myself that Quinn is safe," Rachel growled.

Mr. Schuester backed off and let her stay. Once he and the rest of the team had left, Puck and Rachel took their seats and waited. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rachel decided enough was enough. She needed to see Quinn.

"I have to use the restroom," she announced loudly to the empty waiting room.

"No one's stopping you," Puck replied.

Rachel got up and walked towards the restroom. Once she was out of Puck's line of sight, she dashed into the elevator, not caring that she had no idea where Quinn's room was. The doors of the elevator opened and she exited hurriedly. She ran up to the nearest nurse.

"Where is Quinn Fabray's room?" she asked bluntly and loudly.

"Uh- come with me," she responded nervously.

Rachel was practically breathing down the poor nurse's neck as she was led to Quinn's room. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and her palms were moist with sweat.

All she could think about was Quinn. They had to forfeit Regionals. They had to lose to Vocal Adrenaline. All of their hard work was ruined.

Rachel could care less.

All that mattered right now was Quinn.

Finally the two arrived at a door labeled "Fabray." Rachel was about to run in when she heard two people's voices. They sounded as if they were fighting.

"No, mother, I am not going to do that."

"Quinnie, I love you and this will be good for us! We can be a family again."

"We never were a family, Mom! You could have stood up to him and protected me, but you didn't. You're a coward and I can't- I can't forgive you."

"Please, honey, I'll do anything. I forgive you for getting pregnant. I'll even let you date that Finn boy. He may have been responsible for impregnating you but he seemed nice."

"Finn? Please, I am totally over Finn. Like he'd even take me back after what I've done to him. Plus he's in love with Rachel. Oh, and for your information he didn't impregnate me; Puck did. But you wouldn't know that because you were too busy kicking me out to give a damn about my life!"

"What is going on with you? I don't even recognize you!"

Rachel heard Quinn sigh.

"You know why you don't recognize me, Mom? It's because I'm not the girl you abandoned. I know now who I am, and I've accepted it, something you are incapable of doing. God forbid I tainted the good name of Fabray! God forbid I embarrassed you and Daddy! God forbid I was gay! God forbid I got pregnant! God forbid-"

Suddenly the room was silent. Rachel pressed her ear harder into the door.

Did Quinn just say that?

"Quinn, I highly advise you to calm down and rest. This is not good for your current condition," a male voice pleaded.

Rachel assumed he was the doctor.

"No, I will not calm down."

"Who's Rachel?" her mother asked randomly.

Rachel's body froze.

"What?" Quinn asked, equally taken aback by the question as the girl eavesdropping in the hallway was.

"Who is Rachel? You- you said her name before you woke up. Is that what you want to name the baby? I honestly was thinking of something a bit more Christian, but if this is what you'd like to name her I am willing to compromise."

"Oh, thank God you are willing to compromise on the baby's name. You're such a saint."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! I asked you a question. Now answer me!"

The woman's voice was shrill and made Rachel's blood boil.

"Rachel is this girl in Glee club."

Mrs. Fabray rolled her eyes.

"Enough, Mom! I love being in Glee club. It is the only place in my life where I feel like I can be myself. No fake laughter or smiles, no putting on a happy face, no lying about who I am. Rachel accepts me for me, the real Quinn not the fake Quinn I've been hiding behind my entire life. It's funny how a girl I've tormented is so willing to accept me and love me, and yet my own mother won't even fight to keep me in her life!"

Quinn was screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with anguish. Rachel winced at the thought of Quinn in any more pain.

"What do you mean she loves you? Didn't you just say you tormented her?"

"Yes, I tormented her. I did things you wouldn't believe. I cannot explain to you how much I hate myself for what I did to her. She didn't deserve any of it. See, I was jealous of her. I'm still jealous of the fact that she doesn't have to pretend to be something she isn't. And because of her, I've changed."

"Changed how, Quinnie? Has glee club and this Rachel girl completely melted your brain?"

"Stop calling me that!" Quinn screamed, her breathing now audible.

Rachel peered through the window. Quinn was lying in the bed, her hands clutching her stomach, her breathing labored. The girl's face contorted in pain, breaking Rachel's heart.

The doctor stood closely by her side trying to calm her down, even though Quinn tried to push him away.

All of a sudden, the girl's expression changed. A tear ran down her cheek. She seemed to be contemplating something, something Rachel couldn't seem to understand, her sixth sense failing her.

"Please, Quinn, let's stop this. I am sorry for letting your father kick you out. I was wrong. Please, forgive me, honey. I'll take care of you and your child. We can be a real family."

"I'm gay."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this chapter took soooo long to update. I got a new beta, who is awesome by the way, and it took a while for the chapter to come together. Plus I sort of procrastinated but that's beside the point. It's not really an actiony chapter, that will be the next one, but heads up for some actual Faberry. Weird right? Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for all the awesome comments. It's really motivating. So thanks. Now go read!

"I'm gay."

Quinn's mother took a step away from the bed in shock. Had her beloved, perfect, virtuous daughter just confessed to one of the worst sins a person could commit? It must be the pain killers, she thought in denial.

"What?" she breathed in disgust.

Quinn winced at the undertone.

Over the past two days, Quinn had done a lot of thinking. When she had sat in Kurt's arms the day before and came out, relief was an understatement to what she had felt. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her heart felt light and free. Sure, she had only come out to one person, but she had been hiding it for the past year.

At the beginning of her sophomore year, Quinn Fabray was rewarded with one of the biggest honors a student could receive at McKinley High School: the position as head Cheerio or in other words, a ticket to the ultimate popularity.

Ever since she had seen her older sister in that red and white uniform Quinn knew what she wanted. She loved the way it hugged her sister's curves, the way the skirt moved when the girl twirled around in her bedroom. The first day of school was terrifying; but when she walked down the crowded hallway and the students practically bowed as she made her way to her locker, Quinn felt something she had never felt in her entire existence: power, pure power. A grin formed across her face as she walked confidently, her pony tail swinging behind her. Then as she reached her destination she saw a brunette in the corner of her eye. The girl was wearing an owl sweater with a black and brown plead skirt, knee highs that practically reached the hem of the skirt, and a sensible pair of brown penny loafers. Quinn nearly vomited at the outfit until she saw a sparkle in the girl's big brown eyes. It was something Quinn wanted badly. She didn't want it because it had made the girl look pretty, which it had; she wanted it because it made the brunette seem invincible, unstoppable, indestructible. Finn, the newly announced quarterback, appeared behind Quinn and she whirled around to meet his eyes, but not before stretching her neck to see them.

"Hey," he said softly with his signature dope smile.

They had dated all summer and Finn was a good guy, really. He treated Quinn with respect, didn't push her about sex, took her out to eat, complimented her outfit; but she didn't love him. She never did. In all honesty, she dated him for power, for status. She went along with it and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hey, Finn," she replied into his ear, well aware that everyone in school was watching them, them being the new "it" couple. It felt good, really good.

Later that month, she had heard that her boyfriend had joined the glee club, or in other words, committed social suicide. And that was not the worst of it; she had seen him looking at the brunette in the ugly sweaters with a look he never gave her. It was a look of desire. Her blood boiled at the thought of losing her popularity to a girl who barely knew how to dress herself; but there was something else mixed in with the anger, something akin to jealousy. Quinn wasn't jealous of the girl because she was practically stealing her boyfriend. That would be the anger part; she was jealous because the girl seemed to know exactly who she was and what she wanted. It was fascinating. All her life Quinn was told what to do, be an honors student, be popular, be a Cheerio, date a football player, don't have sex until marriage, blah blah blah. The brunette was strolling down the hall, a pep in her step, clutching her books to her chest, humming softly. Then, out of no where, a Neanderthal passing as a football player hurled a grape slushy right into her face. That's when Quinn really saw Rachel for the first time. It was that look that had Quinn hooked. It was a look first of pain, then of humiliation, then of more pain, then of contemplation, and then of confidence. Rachel wiped some of the ice and corn syrup out of her eyes, picked up her now purple books, and walked proudly to the restroom, head held high. That was the moment Quinn Fabray fell for Rachel Berry. She didn't know her name, had never spoken a word to the girl, but that was when she knew.

And it scared the shit out of her. Being a girl and liking another girl was a sin, probably one of the worst sins besides murder and adultery and there was now way in hell anyone would find out about it. And what is the perfect cover for liking someone you shouldn't? Publically hate them. So that was just what Quinn did. It was the perfect plan. She used Finn as the excuse for the hate being that Rachel and Finn were in "love" and kissing behind her back; but she never hated Rachel, not for a second. What she felt for Rachel then was a combination of jealousy, admiration, and desire.

Then things got worse with Finn. He rarely acknowledged her presence in the hallways other than the occasional wave or smile. Quinn shouldn't have cared so much; she didn't really love him, but she still wanted someone to tell her she was pretty, someone to love her and remind her of that daily. Finn just wasn't cutting it. That was where Puck fit into the picture. One day, a particularly bad day, Puck stopped by her locker with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe," he said confidently, his rough hand running down Quinn's arm.

"Ew," she remarked, pulling away from his touch.

The guy wouldn't take the hint.

"You look hot, Quinn. Wanna come over tonight?"

Quinn looked down. She didn't really want to spend a night alone with Puck. He was a pig, a woman loving, pig. But he said she looked hot. Finn never said told her she looked hot. And it felt good; it made her heart swell for a moment, albeit a short lived one. So she said yes and consented to a night spent with Noah Puckerman, the soon to be father of her unborn child.

A few weeks after they had had sex, Quinn was late on her period. Quinn rushed to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. When she got home to an empty house, her parents being at some formal dinner, she raced to her room and slammed the door shut. As she sat on the toilet, her hands shook violently and her eyes filled with tears, those tears soon spilling over the edge. Carefully Quinn laid the test on the counter and washed her hands meticulously, procrastinating looking at the results. After drying her hands with her pink towel, she picked up the test as her eyes dropped down to the piece of plastic that was to determine her future. A pink plus sign. It felt like the walls were crushing her as she saw her entire world collapse. She dropped the thing in disgust and ran to the toilet as a wave of nausea overtook her body. After she was finished she brushed her teeth and walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Then she fisted a pillow and shoved her face into it, letting out a deafening scream, a scream that no one but her and the pillow would hear.

After that night, Quinn prayed that she would never feel that way again, not that God would even listen to a pregnant teenager; but sitting in the hospital bed, staring at her bewildered mother, that familiar feeling of nausea fell over the blonde once more. Somehow, despite this feeling, she felt relieved. She had finally admitted it to her mother. Her shoulders relaxed momentarily and her mind suddenly cleared; all she could see was Rachel, her brown luscious locks, her golden skin and deep brown eyes. Then she met the gaze of her mother. The eyes staring back at her were terrified, horrified, mortified at the girl staring back at her.

"I said, I'm gay," she said with a little more confidence.  
This was it. There was no turning back now. The ball was in her mother's court.

"I-," her mother looked down, almost in shame, "are you sure?"

Quinn almost burst out into laughter at the question. Was she sure?

"Yes, Mother, I am sure."

A tear slid down her mother's face, a look of disappointment, complete and utter disappointment etched onto her pale face. It was the look her father had given her the night he discovered she was pregnant; but somehow this was worse. This was her mother, the woman who should never under any circumstances leave her or shut her out. She was her mother. Mothers never leave their children ever. That was just a fact, a law of nature.

"I don't understand. I raised you right. I took you to church every Sunday. I provided you with everything you ever needed, food, clothing, toys, whatever you wanted. This is how you repay me? You tell me you're gay? Is this some kind of joke?"

How could her mother think she was joking? Here she was revealing her biggest secret to her mother and all she could ask was if it was a joke? As if this was something to joke about.

"No. This is not a joke," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek even though she had spent the better part of five minutes willing it not to fall.

Her mother turned her back to her daughter and let out a brief sob as her body trembled. Then something changed in the woman's body language. Her shoulders tensed and she flattened out her skirt before turning around to face her daughter. The look on Mrs. Fabray's face caused chills to run down Quinn's back. It was expressionless, emotionless, robotic. Now Quinn was staring at Mrs. Judy Fabray, no longer at her mother.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. I must be on my way. Take care," she said robotically as she held her hand for a shake.

A hand shake? What the hell was this a business deal? This couldn't be happening. Her mother had just promised she wouldn't leave her again.

"Wait, that's it?" she choked out, "I can't live with you anymore?"

Suddenly, Quinn regretted rejecting her mother's offer. She hadn't thought about what would happen once the baby was born. She knew she wouldn't want to live with Puck anymore if she gave up her child; that would be much too painful. Now the offer sounded incredible. She wanted her mother back now that it seemed she was losing her so quickly. It felt like she was holding a handful of sand and her mother was slipping through the cracks of her hand. All she ever wanted was her mother to hold her, accept her, and tell her she loved her and that is was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her daughter's broken voice. She sounded like her five year old self again, scared after having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. I cannot have someone in your condition living under my roof."

"My condition?" she yelled, suddenly angry again at her mother's ignorance.

"Yes. I must be going now."

Quinn forced herself up, as painful as it was.

"No! You can't just leave," she begged, "Mommy, please, please I'm sorry please don't leave. I need you, Mommy, I need you so much. You- you can't leave me again."

And then her mother did something remarkable; she turned her back on her crying daughter and walked out of the silent room. Quinn bowed her head as she felt her heart brake in half. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Please," she whispered, "I'd really like to be alone."

The man nodded and left the room quietly, leaving blonde to herself. Quinn didn't know what to do; she felt numb, although that might have been the painkillers. She began breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as she felt her chest contract in pain. It felt like a rock was living on her heart making it harder to breath, harder to live. Her mother had just abandoned her, again. All she wanted was her mother to accept her and love her. This was worse than her father kicking her out of her home. Pregnancy was not permanent and she had always imagined just running back into her mother and father's arms as if nothing had happened. Being gay was permanent; it wasn't something that would go away in nine months. She couldn't believe she had been naïve enough to think that her mother wouldn't care about her sexuality. Of course her mother would care. She was a die-hard Christian. Now she was gone. Her body shook as she sobbed into her hands.

Suddenly there was a knock from the door and Quinn's head shot up at the sound. And there was Rachel standing in the doorway, her face stained with tears and her hands twisted into fists.

Rachel walked towards the bed slowly; Quinn avoided her eyes. Rachel sat down in the chair next to the bed and released a deep breath she'd been holding. Quinn looked over at the girl sitting beside her in the crappy hospital chair and found she was staring at her too. Brown and hazel collided, anger with love, confusion with desire. Then it was Rachel's turn to do something remarkable. She lifted herself out of the chair, walked over to Quinn and brushed a stray blonde hair away from the porcelain face. A petite body came into the bed and melded with the blonde, their bodies fitting perfectly.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm here. Shh, honey, it's alright. I've got you."

Quinn was overwhelmed by the smell of her hair, the feel of her touch. Her heart felt like it had suddenly been jolted to life. They rested in the bed together, their legs touching underneath the blanket; the touch lit Quinn on fire. Quinn nuzzled herself into Rachel's shoulder and cried. A throbbing pain occupied her chest and sobbing into the brunette seemed to be the way to lessen the anguish in her heart.

Rachel held on tightly to the blonde in her arms and rested her head upon Quinn's. When Rachel heard what Quinn's mother had said, her blood literally boiled and she felt the urge to do much worse than slap the woman. How could her mother reject Quinn so openly when a few seconds ago she was begging her daughter to come home and forgive her? It infuriated her, but she put her anger inside. Now all Rachel wanted was for Quinn to be safe and happy, despite what the girl had done to her in the past. Rachel slipped her arms around Quinn's hips and held the girl securely in her grasp. The blonde was sobbing harder and harder. Quinn felt like her heart had a gaping hole in it where her family used to be; but lying there with Rachel as she stroked Quinn's hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, it seemed like the hole was being filled with something else, something akin to love, compassion.

The sobbing lessened to sniffling and Rachel didn't care that her shirt was soaked. She was holding Quinn in her arms; there was no where else she wanted to be. Quinn calmed down after a while, and for a few moments they just laid in each other's arms, reveling in each other's warmth and scent. Quinn gazed up at Rachel and her eyes connected with the deep brown ones gazing right back down at her.

"Hi," Rachel whispered softly as she leaned her chin onto Quinn's head.

Quinn smiled faintly, but there still was a lingering pain in the remarkable expression, her hazel eyes tainted with grief.

"Hey," she breathed back, her breath overwhelming Rachel's senses.

How could someone who had a baby and almost died have such sweet breath?

Quinn's expression changed and became serious.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something," she whispered nervously.

Rachel decided not to tell Quinn she had overheard the conversation between her and her mother. If Quinn was going to come out, she wanted it to be because Quinn wanted to, not because Rachel had heard it through the door to her room.

"Okay," Rachel said calmly.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to do.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said in the auditorium. I was out of line and I really didn't mean what I said. It's just this is really scary for me, Rachel. Our relationship, it scares me because I want it and when I kissed you, I wanted so it badly. Then I remembered what my parents had told me all my life. Being gay is wrong. Liking a girl is wrong. But Rachel it just didn't make sense! Kissing you didn't feel wrong; it felt right. So I freaked out and did what I always do. I pushed you away when all I wanted to do was pull you in closer. You have been so kind to me even though I practically tortured you this year and I repay you by insulting your family and calling you a freak. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I understand if you don't think you'll be able to forgive me."

Rachel's eyes were unreadable. Normally the brunette wore her heart on her sleeve, her emotions plain as day; now she was indecipherable. Quinn's heart rate sped up, causing the monitor to beep a bit louder; neither girl noticed. They were so lost in each other; the entire world melted away, heart monitor included, leaving the two girls alone in their own world.

"I forgive you, Quinn."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Rachel wasn't mad. It really was going to be okay. Then Quinn shifted her position so she could look Rachel straight in the eye. There was one more thing she had to tell the girl.

"There's one more thing," she began.

Rachel nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"I-," she began.

_Pull it together, Fabray._

"Rachel, I'm gay."

Rachel smiled at the nervous girl in her arms. She had known all along and finally Quinn had realized it. Did this mean she liked her though?

"Me too," Rachel whispered back, her smile growing exponentially.

Quinn smiled back and was more than relieved she had gotten that off her chest. Rachel leaned into Quinn, their faces barely touching but touching just enough that it sent an electrical charge to run through both girls. Quinn shivered at the touch, only wanting more. She could feel Rachel's breath on her cheek and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Then their lips touched ever so slightly and Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands. And then it was over and Quinn stared deeply into the chocolate eyes she had fallen for almost a year ago, looking for something she longed to see; then she caught it, that sparkle, that light that illuminated the brunette's face. She was glowing. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers. Then Rachel remembered the boy sitting in the waiting room sporting a dated Mohawk.

"I think I should go get Puck. He's been anxious to see you."

Quinn pulled her back into the bed.

"Stay with me, Rach?"

Rachel smiled at the term of endearment. She slowly brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss onto the warm skin.

"Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Noah Puckerman sat in the empty waiting room snoring softly. Five hours ago he had became a father.

An announcement from the loudspeaker woke the boy up abruptly. He blinked his eyes open slowly, the room gradually coming into focus. The clock read 10pm. Puck stretched out his arms and yawned.

As his arm hit the chair next to him he realized that said chair was unoccupied. He distinctly remembered a tiny brunette sitting there before he fell asleep, and he vaguely recalled Rachel going to the bathroom, but that was like, two hours ago. He lifted himself up and out of the chair and groggily walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a tiny girl, brown hair, about yay high, probably talking really fast?"

"About two hours ago I saw her go into the elevator. I haven't seen her since then though."

Rachel must have gone to see Quinn. Where else would she be? Something was up, and he was determined to find out.

"Okay… well can you tell me what room Quinn Fabray is staying in?"

The woman looked at him and nodded, immediately checking her computer.

"301 in the ICU."

Puck looked at her impatiently.

"Where is that exactly?"

"Take the elevator to the third floor and go to the end of the hall. It'll be the fifth door on your left."

"Thanks," he said and practically ran to the elevator, energized at the prospect of seeing Quinn.

He stood in the elevator, his foot tapping to the beat of the crappy music filling the small space. When the doors opened, he was greeted with the sight of a creepily empty hallway.

It reminded him of a scene out of the Grudge or something. Not that he was scared or anything. The Puckasaurus was never scared. Ever.

The sound of his dress shoes hitting the tiled floor echoed through the hallway as he counted the doors. Finally he reached the room. Suddenly, his stomach flipped and his heart began pounding faster. He prayed no one could hear it because the sound was ringing in his ears.

He nodded and reached for the handle, opening the door quietly so he wouldn't wake Quinn.

Except Quinn wasn't alone.

Quinn Fabray was sleeping soundly in Rachel Berry's arms. He rubbed his eyes, convinced it was a mirage or something. He was exhausted after all. When he opened his eyes and saw the same thing as before his mouth hung open in shock.

He looked at the blonde's face more carefully. It was serene, soft, void of any stress. She was beautiful. Her chest rose and fell gently, her breath barely audible. Blonde hair was splayed onto the pillow, glistening in the fluorescent lights.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes gravitated towards the girl's eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.

Quinn was special. She wasn't just another hookup for him. She was so much more.

His eyes landed upon the brunette holding Quinn. The girl's brown hair fell near Quinn's shoulders, and Quinn's face was buried in Rachel's neck.

Rachel's expression was identical to Quinn's, serene, calm, content. They seemed to fit perfectly together. A surge of jealousy took over the boy. He had never done that with Quinn, even after they had done it.

-/-

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly as the girl threw on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, the sunlight reflecting off of her hair.

She shook her head and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

Noah sat up in the bed, the covers concealing his body, and gazed at the girl getting dressed. Quinn made him feel better than any other girl he'd done it with. She was different.

"You need to leave," she said, her voice void of emotion.

"What-wait, I mean, we could just sleep for a little while," he stammered, looking at the clock. "It's only like seven a.m. We still have some time."

He patted the bed and smiled softly at the blonde as he tried to coerce her to come back to bed.

"My parents will be home in an hour. I'd prefer it if you were gone by then."

Puck felt the sting of the rejection, but he swallowed his pride and got out of the bed.

He threw his jeans back on before slowly walked over the girl staring at herself in the mirror. As he went to stroke her arm with his hand, she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Puck wanted to make the tears stop.

"Quinn, please I'm sorry…"

"Please, just go."

So the boy listened. He left the girl alone in her room, oblivious to the fact that once he was gone, the girl cried into her pillow for the entire day, claiming to her parents that she had the flu.

-/-

Puck stared at the girls lying in the hospital bed, envious of what they seemed to have. Quinn was supposed to be his. He had taken her virginity. She was the mother of his child. That was a bond no one could take from him.

Screw Rachel.

He cleared his throat loudly, causing the brunette to stir slightly. Once she opened her eyes and saw Puck standing at the doorway, she practically fell out of the bed.

"Noah, I didn't realize you were here. I must have fallen asleep," she glanced out the darkened window, "What time is it anyway?"

"10:15," he answered shortly.

"Oh," she said as she fixed her hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to the bathroom or something."

"Well, I used the restroom down the hall," she gestured towards the door, "and saw Quinn's room on my way back to the elevator. I needed to see that she was okay."

"So you just stayed here for two hours while I sat in the waiting room counting down the seconds until I could see her? What the hell, Rachel?"

"Shh, please be quiet, Noah. You might wake her, and she's in a lot of pain."

Puck scoffed at her.

"Why do you care, huh? Quinn hates you. When are you going to accept that?"

Rachel froze, her eyes suddenly glued to the floor.

"Listen, Rachel. I'm- I'm in love with Quinn, okay? Whatever you're doing you need to put an end to it. Do you have a crush on her or something, because while that's super hot it's also super inconvenient."

"I-I," she stammered, unable to finish her sentence.

She literally was at a loss for words. Puck's eyes widened with hurt.

"You like her. Yeah, that's why you didn't go home with the rest of the club. Let me set the record straight. Quinn slept with **me**. Quinn had **my**baby. When are you going to understand that Quinn is in love with me too?" he spat.

"Is that what you say to help you sleep at night?"

Puck was fuming now, his voice growing into something much louder than Rachel's whispers. Before he could retaliate, the blonde in the bed stirred slightly.

"Rachel," Quinn mumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach.

Puck's heart stopped.

The pair stared at Quinn as she sleepily felt the empty space next to her. Quinn's eyes opened abruptly. She looked anxiously for the brunette, but once she found her she smiled groggily.

"Hey," she said softly.

Rachel smiled too, but not completely. Quinn was puzzled by the look until she saw that Puck was standing at the foot of the bed. Her face froze momentarily, but she immediately composed herself.

"Hey, Puck," she greeted and motioned for him to come closer to her.

He walked over slowly to the bed, leaning down to a light kiss on her forehead. Quinn winced at the kiss, but Noah thought the movement was Quinn leaning into it so he held on for a little longer.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," she replied and looked over at Rachel who was wringing her hands, obviously embarrassed by something that Quinn couldn't put her finger on.

"You okay, Rachel?" she asked.

Rachel didn't respond for a few seconds. Quinn looked at her expectantly.

"I am fine, Quinn. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

With that Rachel hurried out of the room, leaving the blonde alone with Puck. She looked up at him and she gestured for the boy to sit down in the chair next to the bed.

He looked behind him to make sure Rachel was gone before he began.

"She likes you, you know," he said quietly.

"I think we need to talk," Quinn said.

"Quinn, Rachel **likes**you," he repeated with more emphasis on the word like.

Quinn evaded his stare, looked down at her hands, and sighed.

"We're friends now, Puck."

"Since when?" he asked incredulously.

Before she could answer his question, the doctor walked in, chart in hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The man shook his head.

"No, everything is fine. Your daughter is in the pediatric intensive care unit. We've been closely monitoring her heart rate as well as her breathing and both have been stabilized. She's on a ventilator at the moment, but in a few weeks we'll gradually take her off of the support. Her lungs and heart are still very underdeveloped. From the looks of it, it'll be at least a few weeks until she can be released. Were you two thinking of adoption?"

Puck looked at Quinn for the answer to his question. Her eyes were trained on the doctor.

"When can I see her?"

"Now, if you're up to it. I can get a wheel chair for you and perhaps this gentleman could accompany you?"

Quinn looked anxiously at the door for Rachel.

"That sounds fine," she said neutrally.

The doctor left for a few moments, neither teen saying a word. He came back with a blue wheel chair.

Puck and the doctor helped Quinn into the chair. Quinn flinched at the movement as she felt a sharp pain from her stomach. Puck wheeled her to the elevator and as he pushed her in he saw Rachel at the end of the hallway. He glared at her as the doors shut.

"Are you ready?" he asked Quinn quietly.

She nodded slowly and the doors opened to their floor. The wheels glided over the freshly mopped floor of the ICU. The hallway seemed to be three miles long.

Finally, they stopped at a large clear window. Quinn craned her neck upward, but she couldn't see anything.

"Help me up," she ordered Puck.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up into a standing position. He felt her wince in pain.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, truly worried about her condition.

Quinn nodded and gazed through the window, her eyes frantically searching for her child, her baby girl. Then she saw her, a tiny infant wrapped in a light pink blanket and dressed in a matching pink hat. She laid in an incubator with the name Fabray written on it. She was beautiful, despite the ventilator covering her tiny lips. Her little hands were concealed by pink mittens.

Quinn gasped, and Puck felt her shudder. He held her and looked at his daughter. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and had Quinn's nose, Quinn's perfect little nose. His vision became cloudy as his eyes filled with tears and his heart swelled at the sight of his baby girl. There was no way he could give her away. A tear fell from his eyes.

"She's beautiful," he breathed into Quinn's ear, causing the girl to shiver.

She nodded, her eyes still fixated upon the infant in the clear bucket.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something," the boy whispered

Quinn was taken aback and simply nodded for him to continue, worried about what he was about to say. He had a nervous look on his face, a look she had only seen once before and that was when he had asked to stay a little longer after they had conceived the child they were admiring.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Quinn. This is all my fault."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but Puck beat her to it.

"I know that I act like I don't care about you and that I'd rather spend my time sexting with other cheerleaders or playing video games, but the truth is I really like you, and I wasn't lying when I said that you weren't just another random girl I hooked up with. I-I think I'm in love with you."

Puck looked at the blonde nervously, trying desperately to read her expression, but her face was frozen, her hazel eyes wide in shock.

"I-I don't know what to say," she breathed.

"Say you want to keep the baby. Quinn, I'll be a good dad. I can promise you that. I'll take care of you and our baby girl, always. I promise you I will never hurt you or our baby girl."

"But you already did, Noah," Quinn interrupted. "The last time you told me all of these things, a day later you were off sexting my best friend. And this entire time I've been living at your house, you've barely even looked at me. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. At least Finn had the decency to get a job, and talk to me, and hold me when I cried, and get me the food I craved no questions asked. You ignored me, Noah."

Noah looked down in shame.

"I know I was a douche bag, but please Quinn I'll do better this time. I'll get a real job and try in school and all that shit. Give me a shot, Quinn."

Quinn sighed and covered her face with her hands. Puck looked at her expectantly.

He leaned over and pried her hands off of her face to look deeply into her eyes. They were swirling with guilt.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Yes, Quinn, you can do this. We can do this. We can be a family."

Quinn shook her head and gazed up into his desperate eyes.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" he said brokenly.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Come on, Quinn, I'm not stupid. I went to go find Rachel and came to your room. You two were sleeping together, in the same bed, under the blankets. What's going on, Quinn?"

He let her down, helped her back into the wheel chair, and stared into her eyes.

"I-I like her."

Puck released the breath of air he had been holding.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled.

"No, Puck you're not an idiot," Quinn said reassuringly as she held his hand. "I shouldn't have led you on like I did. I've liked her for a while now, but I haven't had the guts to actually tell anyone, well except Kurt and now you."

Puck's stomach turned and he tried to blink the tears back and prevent them from falling. He would never be good enough for Quinn. There was no use in even trying now. Quinn didn't love him.

"You never even liked me, did you?"

Quinn hesitated slightly.

"I thought I did, Puck, I really did. You said I looked hot when I was bloated and PMSing and Finn was too busy drooling over Rachel to care. You made me feel good about myself, but only for a little while," she paused for a moment. "Do you really think you love me?"

Puck looked at his daughter through the clear glass. He watched her eyelids flutter and her tiny chest rise and fall. He raised his hand and placed it softly on the window.

She was beautiful, just like her mother.

His hand remained on the glass as he spoke softly.

"I'll always love you, Quinn, even if you like Rachel, or Finn, or Artie or whoever. For me, it's always been you. It will _always_ be you."

With that he turned away from the window and walked towards the elevator, tears falling down his face.

As he turned the corner and flew the door to the men's room open, a petite brunette watched from a far, not needing to know what Quinn said to understand what was going on. Her eyes gazed over at Quinn's back and noticed how her blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. She smiled softly, admiring the girl in the wheel chair. Somehow, Rachel sensed that Quinn was upset still, that something other than Noah was on her mind. Maybe it was her sixth sense. Maybe it was her keen attention to detail. Maybe it was love.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn stared at her baby through the clear window, her heart beating fast. Her eyes drank in her child, the baby's fair skin, the little blonde wisps of hair peeping out of her tiny pink hat, those tiny fingers she had the urge to kiss.

It was all too much.

Her heart ached. Nine months. After nine months Quinn had never felt closer to anyone in her life, not even Rachel. This baby was with her through it all. She was there when her parent's kicked her out of her house, when she was kicked off the Cheerios, when Finn dumped her, when Rachel kissed her, when she came out to Kurt. Her child was the one constant in her life.

And she was about to give her away.

A small hand suddenly rested upon Quinn's shoulder. She sighed at the touch, finding comfort in the gesture, her body warming up. Without even looking up, Quinn knew who it was.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered into her ear.

Her heart skipped a beat. The hand began to rub circles into her tense shoulders. Quinn felt herself drifting away.

The brunette gazed into the window, her eyes scanning for a specific infant. When her eyes caught sight of a small pink bundle in a clear incubator, she didn't need the label to know she was Quinn's.

Rachel had never seen such a remarkable human being. Her lips formed a smile and she felt her eyes getting misty. The baby's hands were covered with mittens, her lips covered by the ventilator, and yet just by looking at her tiny face Rachel knew she had to be Quinn's.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned her head around and met Rachel's gaze.

"Yeah, Rach?" she all but whispered.

Rachel knelt to the ground and pulled Quinn's face into her hands, her thumb gently stroking her cheekbone. The touch sent that familiar electrical spark shooting through Quinn's numbed body. Rachel felt so good.

"God, I-she's just beautiful," the brunette choked out, a tear dropping from her eye onto Quinn's kneecap.

Before Quinn could control it, her own tears fell. She was about to cover her face with her hands when another set of hands grabbed them. Rachel held onto Quinn's shaking hands and once again brought her lips against Quinn's cool skin.

Quinn's heart swelled as Rachel's soft lips caressed her hands. Her eyes fluttered shut as relished in the moment. It was so easy with Rachel.

She let Rachel's lips linger and kept her eyes closed as her world slipped away. All that was left was Rachel, her lips, and the smell of her lavender perfume.

Rachel released her hands and stood up slightly. Then she extended her hand to Quinn, offering to help her stand.

"I-I'm too heavy, Rachel. There's no way that you can hold me up."

"Nonsense."

With that, Rachel snaked her arm around Quinn's thin waist and somehow managed to get the blonde safely on her feet. Quinn hadn't even felt a twinge of pain; instead she felt stronger as the tiny brunette held her steadily without any sign of strain. Heat radiated from both girls' bodies, lighting a fire in the pits of their stomachs. Rachel turned her head and looked back at the baby girl, a sigh escaping her lips.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn asked brokenly, desperate for advice.

Rachel turned her attention back to the blonde and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you love her?"

It wasn't even a question for Quinn.

"More than anything."

"Does Noah want to keep her?"

"Of course he does. He's in love with me."

Rachel was silent.

She couldn't blame the boy.

Rachel watched Quinn closely, noting the wonder in her eyes as she gazed more than lovingly at her daughter. She was so beautiful even after almost dying, being rejected by her mother, and dumping Puck. Her porcelain skin glowed with motherhood. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes remained on the infant.

"Mhm?"

"Uhm- not that I don't enjoy admiring your child, because believe me I do, but-," she paused dramatically, "what exactly are we?"

Quinn broke her gaze to look at the insecure brunette. Fear flashed across her eyes.

"I-I don't know," she confessed and looked down to the floor.

Rachel released her breath and went for it.

"Well, you told me that you're gay. Does this mean well, that you have feelings for me? Because you should know that I have feelings for you, Quinn. Deep feelings and I fear for my heart's safety."

Quinn smiled briefly at the girl's honesty before grabbing the hand holding her waist and squeezing it hard.

"I do have feelings for you, Rach. You know that."

Rachel beamed, but Quinn hesitated.

"But, I just don't know right now. I've never felt this way about anyone and it-it scares me. Do you think we can wait for a little while before we declare ourselves anything? I still like you, that will never change, but I don't know if I'm ready to come out to everyone, you know?"

Rachel's heart sunk, though she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Rachel…" Quinn started, feeling guilty for hurting Rachel.

"No, Quinn. That is quite alright. I understand that you need some time to figure out what you will do with your daughter and then move on to your sexuality."

"Rach, just tell me what you're feeling, okay? Are you mad at me?"

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you, Quinn. I guess, well, I guess I'm just confused. What are you afraid of exactly?"

"I –I just need some time to process all of this."

Rachel nodded slowly. Her heart broke slightly, and her chest tightened. Despite her acting training, a tear fell down her cheek. Quinn winced at the sight and went to wipe it away with her thumb, but Rachel pulled away and slowly set Quinn back into the chair.

"You're mad at me," she whimpered.

"Quinn, I'm not mad at you. I understand. I just need to go home and sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to visit you and your baby, okay? Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Quinn stared deeply into her brown eyes and saw the hurt and the pain swimming through the chocolate swirls. She felt a pang of guilt as the brunette leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Once she registered the feeling, she wanted more, she wanted more of Rachel; but when she tried to deepen the kiss, Rachel pulled away and placed a tiny kiss on her cold nose.

"She really does have your nose, Quinn," she whispered into her ear, causing the girl to shiver at the tone.

With that the brunette walked away, resisting the urge to run back and hold Quinn a little bit longer. She turned the corner and stood at the elevator. As her finger pressed the button, the elevator door opened, and to her surprise, a woman clad in a black business suit met her eye.

"Rachel?"

"Mom?"

The woman was stunned and she barely made it out of the elevator without the doors closing on her. Rachel was frozen in her position.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

The air thickened with tension.

"Well, I heard about what happened after we won Regionals. I just wanted to see if Quinn was alright. She is alright isn't she? She didn't die? The baby is okay too?"

Rachel was confused at her questions. Why did she care about Quinn? Since when did she even know who Quinn was?"

"No, Quinn and the baby are both doing fine," she said coldly.

Rachel noticed her mother's shoulders relax and a sigh release from her mouth. Still confused, the brunette resorted to what she always did when she was lost: overanalyze the other person's body language.

Her mother was standing tall, albeit leaning away from her daughter, her nails looked as though they had been bitten off and she could see that her mother's cheeks were flushed. Then it clicked; her mother was upset about something.

"Is everything alright?"

Shelby's eyes widened.

"Of course I'm alright! I-," she looked down. "Could you tell me where Quinn is staying?"

"Uh, it's she's in the ped ICU. Make a right down at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

And then just as soon as she had come, Shelby was on her way towards Quinn, her heels echoing in the distance.

-/-

"Which one's yours?"

Quinn whipped her head around and saw a familiar woman staring intently into the window, her eyes scanning for the right infant.

"Oh, I see her now," the woman giggled. "She looks like you."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"When I was little, I dreamed of having a baby girl," she said, ignoring Quinn's question.

"I had this doll that my mother gave me and I'd play with it for hours. I fed it a bottle and changed its diaper. At night before I went to sleep I'd sing it a lullaby. I always figured I would have plenty of time for children. When I met Rachel's dads, my career was flourishing and children weren't really on my mind. I-I didn't realize how painful it would be to give away my baby girl. But, like I said, I thought I would have plenty of time for children on my own. A year later my doctor told me I had a tumor on my ovaries.

Quinn heard the woman inhale sharply, tears welling up behind familiar brown eyes.

"I'll never be able to have children. All of that time I thought I had was gone."

Quinn sat in the chair speechless. "I'm sorry," Quinn managed to get out.

"It's okay. I believe my time will come. What are you going to do with her? Your baby, I mean. Have you decided yet?"

Quinn sighed, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Well, I don't know. My-my parents kicked me out and I've been living with Puck, the baby's father. He really wants to keep her…"

"But?" she asked curiously.

"I just don't know if we could handle it. I love my daughter. I want what's best for her, even if-if that means not living with me."

"I understand. You are so young, Quinn. If I may, I think adoption will be the best choice for you. Your daughter deserves the best and living with two teenaged parents does not sound like the best to me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I came here for a reason. You see, when I finally met Rachel, I had these, these unrealistic expectations. We'd run to each other in slow motion and embrace in a meaningful hug. We'd cry, and I'd hold her and tell her that I loved her, but I didn't realize what meeting Rachel actually meant. It meant she would want me in her life, and I'm nowhere near ready to deal with a teenager. I want a baby, a fresh start. She and her dads have made memories that we will never share. It's too late for us. I know that now."

"It's never too late," Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, you don't understand," Shelby began, picking at the hem of her dress.

"No, Mrs. Corcoran, I do understand. All a girl wants is- is her mother, a woman who will hold her and love her and accept her for who she is. Rachel has been through puberty without a mother. She has been through sixteen years without you, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want you in her life. If anything, that's all she wants. I know- I know what it feels like to lose your mother and, well to be blunt, it's hell."

Shelby nodded in agreement, a bit of guilt mixed in with her somber expression.

"Does this mean you're keeping your baby?"

Quinn was silent.

"I don't know."

Shelby put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, this time cooling the blonde rather than calming and heating her like Rachel's touch did just minutes before.

"I know how hard this is, honey. I've been there. I know you are still unsure, but let me give you another option.

Shelby took a deep breath and looked intensely at the blonde.

"I would be more than happy to adopt your child. It's about time I took a vacation, and I am more than equipped to handle an infant. Plus it is in her best interest-,"

"Best interest?" Quinn spat, suddenly furious. "What about Rachel's best interest? How do you think she would feel if she knew that you would rather take care of my child than take care of her? It would feel pretty shitty I'll tell you that."

"Quinn, please think about this. I have more than enough money to take care of her and give her a great life that you could never-,"

"I think you need to leave, now," Quinn growled, her words filled with venom.

Shelby stood still, her eyes gazing over to the sleeping child, Quinn's child.

"You're making a mistake," she said as she turned away, walking towards the elevator.

A sob wracked though Quinn's body.

Rachel has been living without a mother for sixteen years.

Quinn had been living without a mother for only a few months.

But they were motherless just the same, both living with holes in their hearts where their mothers should be.

Both girls were searching for someone to love them, someone to fill that void inhabiting their hearts.

Rachel filled the whole where Quinn's mother should be.

Rachel accepted her and loved her through everything.

Rachel was Quinn's somebody to love, and there was a chance that Quinn was Rachel's somebody to love.

And Quinn had just let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **My marvelous beta Tori helped me a hell of a lot with this one, especially the call of duty part. I do not own any video game thing so yeah she helped a lot.

* * *

Finn Hudson strolled down the hallway looking for a particular brunette. His height gave him quite an advantage, and suddenly he caught a glimpse of the diva as she raised herself onto her tiptoes in an effort to get a book from the top shelf of her locker. The boy hurried over to help.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said gently and handed her the physics book.

"Thanks," she responded quietly as she closed her locker lightly.

"So, Quinn's coming back today," he prompted.

Rachel's face brightened slightly at the mention of the blonde.

"Yes she is, Finn. She has made quite the recovery."

Finn nodded dumbly as an uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"What do you have now?" she asked somewhat out of curiosity but mostly to fill the silence.

"Oh, uh, I have lunch. Puck and I usually drive to the burger place down the block, but he's really into working out and stuff so he said he didn't want to anymore. What do you have?"

Rachel giggled at his simplicity. He was so sweet when he didn't try so hard to impress her.

"Well, I have lunch as well. I was actually going to head to the choir room to practice for today's rehearsal."

"Can I walk you there?" he asked eagerly.

Although Rachel was in no mood to be courted, she enjoy his company, so she nodded and gladly handed over her thirty-pound science book.

Finn took it easily and guided her safely down the hallway. It felt kind of nice, walking with the quarterback. People didn't gawk at her outfit or laugh at her or slushy her. She felt a little safer knowing that if anyone tried to hurt her Finn would be her knight in shining armor and whisk her away to safety.

They arrived at the room, and Finn opened the door for the tiny brunette. He could also be a gentleman, especially to her.

She walked over to the piano and set her bag down onto the bench. Her eyes briefly glanced at the black and white keys, the same keys Quinn that had tickled a few weeks prior.

Rachel let a small smile dance over her lips, the haunting melody ringing in her ears, the same melody reminded her of her semi-unrequited feelings for Quinn.

"You can come in if you want, Finn," she said gently as she gestured for him to join her.

He smiled and nodded and went over to his usual seat and placed his backpack on the back of the chair. Then he came over to the piano.

"So, what song did you need to practice? I mean, Regionals is over, Rach. We kinda lost…"

Rachel bit her lip.

She could tell him that she has been working on a power ballad for the past week to convince Quinn that she should be with her.

She could also tell him that she is head over heels for Quinn Fabray.

"It is never too early to start preparing for next year's sectionals, Finn."

"Oh, okay then," he replied simply.

Rachel fiddled with the hem of her short skirt as Finn bit his thumb.

"Hey, Rach?"

He sounded like a five year old.

"Yes, Finn?" she said, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the hospital. I just really didn't like seeing you all upset and everything. I really wanted to make you feel better so I said it was going to be okay. I didn't know you'd get so angry. If I had known that would have happened I'd of said it wasn't going to be okay or something."

His rambling amused the brunette, which was much different than her usual articulate strings of words. She looked at him, noticing his little dimple and innocent brown eyes, and couldn't be upset with him. He had never intended to upset her.

"It's alright, Finn. I was just stressed about Quinn, that's all. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Finn beamed at Rachel and wrapped her into a bear hug, warming the diva in his arms. Once they pulled away, Finn grasped Rachel's tiny hand with his larger one.

"Does this mean you would maybe want to go out with me this Friday night? We could see that new alien movie and get dinner at that burger place a few blocks away from the theater. Plus they give you these cool glasses that make everything in the screen pop out so the aliens will be like out of the screen," Finn asked with a dopey grin.

Rachel gawked at the boy.

"As flattering as this all is Finn, I must decline."

Finn let go of her hand.

"Do you not like aliens? Because there's this other movie about a dog that's a super hero or that new Jennifer Anniston movie…"

"It's not the movie, Finn."

"Then what is it, Rachel? If you didn't want to go out with me then why are we here hugging and holding hands? Why did we kiss in the auditorium? Why did you make us those crazy calendars and go to all of my basketball games? I really like you, Rachel, more than Quinn and Santana and Brittany. Just tell me why you can't date me."

Finn was staring straight into her eyes hungry for the truth.

"Finn, I need to tell you something," Rachel began.

He leaned up against the piano and nodded for her to continue.

"Finn, I really like you. We've always had something special. I've known that since the first time I heard you sing. My feelings grew into something more, and I wanted more than the platonic relationship we had, even though you weren't available. Then after Quinn revealed the father of her child we were free to be together. I thought I'd be happy but I wasn't. I felt awful for telling you the truth because it hurt Quinn, but I tried to get over it and threw myself into our relationship."

Fin nodded. He had tried to erase that day from his memory. It was the most humiliating event of his life. Quinn broke his heart, and he still hated her for it.

"After we broke up, I was devastated for all of two hours until I met Jesse. He was me, but in a male body. He was talented, ambitious, not to mention a diva. He swept me off of my feet and before I knew it we were dating and I was falling, hard."

She took in a shaky breath.

"Then he dumped me too. I felt like- like there was something wrong with me. You dumped me, Jesse dumped me, and I felt so alone. Luckily, I wasn't the only person feeling alone. When Quinn performed her funk number, it was like I saw her for the first time. I saw how hurt she was, how lonely and guilty and humiliated she was. I figured that was something to bond over. We've gotten to know each other quite well and I-," she paused and took a deep breath.

Her usually overused mouth failed her.

"You, what?"

"We kissed."

Finn froze as the words registered in his mind.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I like her a lot," she breathed, avoiding the boy's eyes. "Finn, I'm sorry that I let this go on for so long. Had I known my sexual orientation I would have ended things much sooner. I just hope we can be friends because I really care about you, Finn. You are a great guy, and I cannot imagine not having you in my life."

Finn stared at her, dumbfounded at what she had just confessed. After about five minutes, he seemed to have processed what she had said.

"Friends? You- you like Quinn, my ex-girlfriend? Are you saying that you want to date the girl that broke my heart? She humiliated me, Rachel! I can't believe you're choosing her over me!"

"I'm sorry, Finn, please don't be upset. This isn't about sides I-,"

She was cut off by the sound of a chair hitting the wall. The boy was fuming.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Be a lesbian or whatever. We're done."

Finn stormed out of the room, hurling another chair into the wall, and slammed the door behind him.

Rachel let out a deep breath trying to relieve the guilt welling up inside. While she was relieved after telling the truth, it would probably be a while until he even looked at her again.

-/-

"I can't believe our girlfriends are lesbian lovers."

Finn and Puck sat in the Hudson's basement playing Call of Duty. Puck was kicking Finn's ass. It was eighth period, and both boys had another off period. They needed a good distraction from the drama in their lives; a game where they killed people with machine guns seemed like the perfect option.

"I know," Finn responded, shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Shit!"

"Yes! I finally got you!" Finn exclaimed happily.

"Only because you noob tubed me! Cheater!"

"Whatever I still killed you, and stopped your kill streak," Finn said with a glint of smugness behind his expression.

Puck rolled his eyes and paused the game.

"What are you doing?"

"Dude, how can you seriously care about a video game at a time like this? The loves of our lives dumped us for each other. I mean what the hell, man?"

Finn shrugged. He had sort of cooled down after playing video games for a while. It's amazing what killing computer animated people can do to a person's mood.

Puck sighed and leaned back in the armchair.

"Wait, does this mean that Quinn's a lesbian too?" Finn asked as his eyes widened at the realization.

Puck rolled his eyes yet again and resumed the game.

"No shit, Sherlock."

-/-

Quinn was released from the hospital. Her baby, however, was still in recovery and would remain there until she was deemed healthy.

Rachel had stayed with her every day for as long as she could, bringing along books, music, and any sort of entertainment. It seemed to brighten Quinn's mood, although the tension was still in the room from the other night's discussion.

Rachel sat in the choir room tapping her pen nervously against her notebook.

In the aftermath of Quinn's incident, the fate of Glee club had escaped Rachel's mind. They had lost which meant the club was over. The one good thing in her life was gone

The rest of the club filed in over the next ten minute, Mr. Schuester trailing in behind the kids. Everyone except Quinn was present. They all had a somber expression on their faces, all of them disappointed about the club's demise. Puck was sitting next to Finn who was glaring at Rachel, still hurt by his rejection.

"Okay guys. I know Regionals didn't go as planned, but we should be thankful that Quinn and her baby are alive and well. Now, in light of recent events, Principal Figgins has reevaluated the club's status. Because we never actually performed at Regionals, technically we lost by forfeit, so Principal Figgins has decided to give us another year to prove ourselves to him and the school."

The kids looked at one another, not believing what they were hearing.

"Come on, we've got another year!"

The club burst into applause, all of them more than happy that the club wasn't over. Rachel ran and hugged her teacher as the guys high fived, and the girls hugged and cheered.

Once they had all settled down, Mr. Scheuster went over to the piano and grabbed his ukulele. Just as he was about to start, a tall blonde walked into the room. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her midline and a white headband with a lily on it.

The room fell silent.

She walked over to the teacher and whispered something into his ear. He smiled a bit before questioning her quietly. Rachel's stomach was invaded by a herd of butterflies. She smiled at Quinn who managed to look stunning despite the events that had transpired over the last week. Quinn walked over and spoke to the band that all nodded at her request.

"Hey, guys," she started softly, her hand subconsciously going to her now flat stomach. "I know it's been awhile, but I just wanted to thank you guys for everything. I-I've had a rough year, and I know that I couldn't have gotten through it without each and every one of you."

Almost everybody, except for Puck and Finn, nodded and smiled at the girl in the center of the room. Rachel remained silent. Quinn licked her lips and took a step towards the brunette fidgeting in her seat. The blonde smiled tenderly. Her hair seemed to shimmer under the lights.

"Rachel," she said quietly staring deeply into the brunette's eyes, "this song is for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think you'll recognize the song…

* * *

The guitar strummed its first chords as music filled the previously silent choir room. All eyes were on the blonde, especially a pair of brown ones, anticipating her performance.

Finn was still glaring at Rachel. Puck just looked heartbroken as he drank in the girl standing alone in the center of the room. Her dressed hugged her waist with a white bow, her hair tastefully pulled back by her white headband. His heart was pounding as he tried not to cry.

Quinn smiled nervously at the brunette as her hand still gently took the microphone, ready to start the performance. She took a deep breath and began.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

She effortlessly hit each note with precision, and the brunette watching awestruck.

_And my mamma swore that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

Quinn stared deeply into Rachel's wide eyes, desperately trying to convey her feelings, as the words rolled off of her tongue.

_Darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Her hips swayed naturally back and forth as she leaned into the microphone, her heart beating even more rapidly than before. Her hand felt for that familiar bump she had grown so accustomed to.

After feeling a rather flat stomach, she glanced over to Kurt, who nodded encouragingly and smiled. Her hand clutched the microphone, and she moved her lips closer to it.

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul,_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this,_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that_  
_I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Quinn closed her eyes and opened her heart so she was completely exposed, her emotions painted clearly on her face all for one girl, the girl.

_Well you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

Her eyes opened slightly, and she caught a glimpse of Rachel, whose hand was cemented to her chest. Quinn watched a tear slide gently down her cheek, the sight tugging at her heart.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_  
_Let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when I wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Quinn's eyes snapped shut as she threw her head back and belted out the climactic note. Her diaphragm contracted. She should have felt lightheaded, but she didn't feel a thing.

All of a sudden a wave of relief overtook her because it was finally out there. She lifted her head up and looked into Rachel's eyes, searching for their sparkle. Then, in the midst of the chocolate swirls, Quinn saw a tiny glimmer and it was all she needed to continue.

The chorus joined in behind her as she held out the note, the brunette's mouth remaining closed, and her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

In that moment, no one else mattered, not her mother or father, her child or the scars along her stomach.

All that she saw was Rachel, her luxurious brown locks flowing down her shoulders, her plump lips, and those eyes, those deep brown eyes that hypnotized her to no end. Her heart swelled to the point where it nearly burst out of her chest. She nodded subtly and sang the one lyric that she meant the most.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

She sang with so much emotion, her voiced echoing throughout the room as it gelled with the other instruments perfectly. Tears poured out of her eyes and wet her flushed porcelain skin.

The music faded away until the room was completely silent. Quinn didn't bothering wiping her tears as she walked over to Rachel. Her hand reached out for Rachel's small one and the moment they intertwined it was as if a bond formed, an electrical spark connecting them. Both were flushed as a wave of heat crashed down on them.

Quinn looked nervously at their hands and up into Rachel's eyes. That sparkle filled her up with all the confidence she needed.

"Rach," she whispered into the brunette's ear gently, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Rachel nodded numbly and the two walked out of the room leaving a shocked glee club. The kids looked at each other, none of them truly understanding what had just happened. They watched the two girls leave the room, Puck with a lone tear trailing down his tanned cheek and Finn with his head in his hands as a wave of nausea overtook him.

"So, next year's sectionals…" Mr. Schuester said, awkwardly attempting to continue rehearsal.

Quinn closed the door and stopped in front of a set of lockers, still holding on tightly to Rachel's warm hand. Before the brunette had a chance to speak, Quinn gently stopped Rachel against a locker.

"Rachel, I owe you an apology. When you asked me if I wanted to date you, the truth is, I wanted to say yes. Instead I pushed you away, like I always do, when all I really wanted was to pull you in closer and hold you."

"I thought you were embarrassed. I- I thought you were embarrassed of being with me and my ugly sweaters and obnoxious personality," Rachel whispered brokenly as she bowed her head.

Quinn lifted Rachel's face up and into her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Firstly, your sweaters are not ugly. They are adorable. Second, I love your personality because it always keeps me on my toes," she murmured with a teasing grin. "Thirdly, I could never be embarrassed of you, Rachel. You know why?

Rachel shook her head.

"It's because you are the strongest and bravest person I know, Rachel. You don't care how other people see you or what they think and to me that-,"

"I care about what you think."

Quinn shook her head with a smile. Rachel would always surprise her.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Rachel nodded eagerly.

"I think that you are the smartest, most beautiful, and most talented person in this school. The people here are just too stupid to notice. I've always envied your confidence, but most of all, I've always envied your openness, how you accept anyone even if they don't accept you. You don't judge anyone. For some reason, you never judged me even after I made your life hell. You never left me. You're the only one that has never left me.

Quinn felt a tear dance down her cheek. Rachel quickly swiped it away with her thumb, letting it linger on her skin for a moment.

"Rachel, I want to be with you, the real way, the right way. I don't' care anymore. I need you, so much, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to hurt you like I did. And I am so sorry for that."

Quinn was breathing heavily, her hand still interlocked with Rachel's. She searched desperately for a sign of forgiveness, but she couldn't see anything.

Then, Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn shivered at the touch and reveled in the warmth. A smile graced her face as she inhaled the strong scent of lavender. She buried her head into Rachel's hair and felt her breath on her neck causing a fire to ignite in the pit of her stomach at the feel of the warm air tickling her skin.

Rachel let go of Quinn and began to shake as her body became consumed with sobs. Quinn panicked as her heart broke at the sound of her cries.

"Rachel, what is it? Did I do something wrong? Please don't cry, Rach, I'm sorry…"

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her into her chest. She weaved her fingers through the girl's long brown hair as her hand rubbed her back affectionately. Rachel pulled away again and wiped her eyes viciously.

"Quinn- I just I don't know what to say. I never thought you really wanted to be with me."

"Rachel, I do, more than anything," Quinn breathed.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as their faces drew in closer. They could feel each other's hot breath on their cheeks. Quinn was flushed, all of the blood rushing to her pale cheeks. Their noses brushed against each other, and Rachel sighed into the touch.

Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's face and brushed away a stray hair. Her hand cupped the Rachel's face as Quinn's lips moved towards Rachel's. Their lips lingered, not touching, but close enough that Quinn could practically taste her strawberry lip-gloss.

"Quinn, are you sure?" Rachel asked again, thinking of her heart, how she couldn't risk breaking it again.

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

Their lips collided, fitting together perfectly. Their bodies melded into each other.

Rachel was careful and tender. Quinn's skin felt numb and tingly. Her lips moved with Rachel's in a dance, a dance they both somehow knew the choreography to. Rachel's tongue grazed over Quinn's bottom lip, demanding entrance, and Quinn obliged as their tongues caressed, sending a surge of electricity through the blonde's body. She leaned against the lockers as Rachel held onto her hair.

Quinn pulled away for air, her breathing labored. She stared into Rachel's eyes and saw that the sparkle had morphed into a bright light, causing the brunette to radiate the hallway.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed as she got lost in the hazel.

Quinn smiled tenderly as she caressed Rachel's cheek.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," she began in a whisper.

Rachel nodded, a tear falling from her deep brown eyes. Quinn caught it with her thumb and wiped it away.

"Would you like to go out with me Friday night?"

Rachel sniffled softly and released her hands from Quinn's neck. She slowly brought her hand up to Quinn's, her index finger stroking the cool hand on her cheek.

"Nothing would make me happier."


	14. Chapter 14

"Rach?"

"Mhm?"

Quinn giggled at the tired girl she held in her arms. The two sat in a deserted hallway at McKinley High outside of the choir room. Rachel was burrowed deep within Quinn's body, the latter was content to hold the girl and stroke her long brown hair.

"Well, we've been out here for an hour, and I think I hear everyone packing up to leave. Perhaps we should go in there, show them that we're alive?"

"No," Rachel whined and nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

"Please? I think it would be the perfect opportunity to, well, tell them about us."

Rachel perked up and looked hopefully up at the blonde.

"Really? Are you sure, Quinn?"

Quinn exhaled and gazed back into Rachel's expectant brown eyes. Her heart was pounding and her skin was tingling as it rubbed against Rachel's warm arm.

She looked down at the girl in her arms once more, noticing the way her hair fell in perfect curls, how her eyes never faltered. Quinn could feel her heart beating just as fast as her own. Slowly, she brought her hand to Rachel's heart and took the girl's hand, placing it gently over hers. Her breath washed over the brunette's face as she uttered her answer.

"Positive."

Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn's nose tenderly. Then, she jumped out of Quinn's arms and up onto her feet. She extended her hand to Quinn.

"Let's go, slow poke!"

Quinn giggled and took her hand as it pulled her up. She still couldn't believe how strong Rachel was.

Their fingers intertwined and Quinn held the door open for Rachel. The room immediately became silent as all eyes fell to the girls' hands. Brittany was smiling brightly as her pinky linked with Santana's who was staring at the couple in shock.

"Excuse me, everyone," Quinn started, even though she clearly had everyone's attention.

Rachel looked at her and snaked her arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her close. She decided to stay quiet and let Quinn break the news. It had to be Quinn.

The blonde took a deep breath and shivered at Rachel's hand on her hip. It was enough to motivate her to go through with it.

"Rachel and I, well, we're together now. I know it may be a shock to some of you," she winked at Kurt who was beaming, "but this is real. I've never felt this way about anyone and even though it means we'll be getting slushied every day for the rest of our lives, at least we'll be getting slushied together," she smiled at the brunette who had tear filled eyes.

The hand squeezed her waist.

"Cool, we're out. See you guys tomorrow," Puck said and dragged Finn with him out the door.

The rest of the club, save for Kurt, remained in shock.

Rachel was grinning wildly and Quinn bent down to kiss the girl's smile.

Everyone gasped until Brittany broke the silence and began clapping. Quinn giggled and looked around to see what everyone was thinking. Mike's jaw was cemented to the floor. Mercedes looked confused as hellm but Kurt would obviously fill her in later. Artie and Tina were indifferent and Brittany was more than pleased. The only one Quinn couldn't read was Santana, and that worried her.

"Well," Mr. Schuester said awkwardly, "good for you. I'm glad you are happy together. I guess that's the end of rehearsal. I hope you all have a great last day of school tomorrow and have a wonderful summer."

With that, Mr. Scheuster hugged each girl and went into his office. Tina pushed Artie towards the couple and smiled.

"I'm really happy for you guys," she said meaningfully as Artie nodded in unison.

"Thanks, Tina," Rachel said and released Quinn to give her and Artie a hug.

Quinn took the opportunity to go and talk to Santana. The brunette was sitting next to Brittany who was lovingly stroking her hand. Her eyes were glazed over, but she blinked out of it once she saw Quinn.

"Hey," she said softly.

Santana got up slowly, her hand still entwined with Brittany's. Her brown eyes surveyed the blonde in front of her, effectively scaring Quinn to death. Then, Santana engulfed her in a huge hug, her hands squeezing Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Quinn released a breath she'd been holding.

"You are?" she breathed back, clearly confused.

Santana released the blonde and took her hand gently and squeezed it.

"Well, sure at first I was super confused. I'm mean, it's Rachel, but then I saw the way you looked at her, how you smile around her. She's making you happy, Q and honestly you haven't been happy in a long time. Plus, who am I to judge who you date? I'm just glad that you have found your girl."

Quinn choked back a sob and nodded slowly. Before she could stop herself, she embraced the brunette forcefully, holding on for dear life.

"Thank you, S."

Santana nodded and kissed the blonde's forehead as she pulled out of the hug.

"Go get your girl, Q."

Quinn smiled and hugged Brittany before returning to Rachel.

The moment she arrived at her side her body warmed. Her heart filled with overwhelming joy.

She was out, she was with Rachel, and most importantly she was accepted, finally accepted.

Now, she couldn't speak for the rest of the school, but she knew that these twelve people loved her and that was enough. Rachel took her hand as she chatted animatedly with Mike Chang about next year's choreography. Her eyes glanced at the clock and the time surprised her. She needed to get back to her baby, back to the hospital.

"Hey, Rach, I kind of have to get going," she whispered.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, "Well, Mike, I think next year will be quite successful. You are a brilliant dancer even though you barely open your mouth or speak words. I must be going home now. See you tomorrow!"

Quinn giggled at the girl's honesty. It was annoying and adorable at the same time. She waved to Mike as she and the brunette said goodbye to the remaining glee club members. Suddenly, Quinn felt a pang in her stomach, and she stopped short. Rachel stopped with her and looked up at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"I-I just realized that I checked out of the hospital, but I don't have anywhere to live," she choked out, a tear spilling over.

Rachel's heart broke as she stared at the distraught blonde. It had never occurred to her that Quinn had no place to live.

"Well, why don't you spend the night at my place? I'll call to check with my fathers, but I am sure that they will be happy to have you. We can stop at the hospital and see the baby and then go home for dinner."

"Rachel, I couldn't. It's too much, really. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well, you're not asking. I'm offering, and you're saying yes. So say yes."

Quinn smiled, still not believing how she managed to get a girl like Rachel. A girl that was so open, so kind, so trusting. It truly amazed her. Tears fell from her hazel eyes, but for once she made no effort to hide them.

"Yes," she whispered as she placed her lips gently on the brunette's, reveling in their softness.

-/-

The door to the hospital opened automatically, and the girls were greeted with the overwhelming scent of freshly sterilized surgical instruments, Lysol, ammonia and lingering musk.

Quinn held tightly onto Rachel as they made their way to her baby, her own heart threatening to break the confines of her own chest. Aside from her master plan to get back the diva, the baby had been on her mind all day. Her heart ached for the child as the urge to hold the baby and to keep her grew with each minute of her tiny life. The logical part of her was losing the moral battle to the part of her that desperately wanted to raise _her_ baby girl in the incubator.

They reached the ICU, and Rachel froze at the woman in front of the window.

Shelby

Rachel released Quinn's hand and marched over to her mother.

"What are you doing here again? You have no business visiting Quinn's child!"

Quinn was confused too, until she caught a glimpse of the woman's expression. Her eyes were pink and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. A look of awe, joy and pain was etched into her face. It broke Quinn's heart.

The woman whirled around and saw the two girls looking at her with a confused look. She wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I'll go."

Shelby turned to leave, but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Wait."

Rachel gaped at Quinn.

"Rachel deserves to know why you're here, Ms. Corcoran. Why don't you tell her?"

Quinn's anger began to rise, and she suddenly felt the need to protect Rachel from the woman. She pulled the brunette closer to her and stared expectantly at the woman. Shelby remained silent.

"Tell me, Mom," Rachel deadpanned.

The woman took a deep breath because really, she had nothing to lose.

"I came here the day Quinn had her baby and told her that I wanted to adopt her daughter. She refused to let me, but I had to see her one more time. She's just- she's just so beautiful."

Rachel tensed.

Her mother would rather have a new baby than her.

As she bowed her head, Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I'm sorry, I should go. I shouldn't have come here," she spit out nervously as she turned to flee the premises.

"Why?" Rachel choked out as she let go of Quinn and faced her mother.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you want Quinn's baby and not me? Why won't you give us a try? I have gone my whole life without you. Why are you willing to raise a newborn baby but not me, your actual daughter?"

Shelby was taken aback by her daughter's forcefulness and honesty.

"It's too late for you and me, Rachel. I've already missed so much, and it hurts, it hurts too much. This baby is a chance for me to do things right and fix the mistakes I made with you."

"But you can still fix them! Please, Mom, please, just try," Rachel cried, her shriek echoing throughout the silent hallway.

Quinn watched the girl fight for her mother, each cry tugging at her heart.

"I don't know how," the woman whispered brokenly.

Rachel sighed.

"Take me out to dinner once in a while. Give me your number so I can talk to you about my problems. Come to my concerts and shows and bring me flowers. We can go mini golfing or bowling, although I'd prefer to avoid bowling because I am pretty sure those balls are a host to a wide range of diseases."

Shelby smiled faintly at the suggestions. She gazed at her daughter, noting their similar features, their hair, noses and super human talking speed.

Her heart swelled as the sides of her lips pulled into a grin, but her mind returned child in the incubator, her light blonde hair and porcelain skin just like her mother's. The instant she laid eyes on the child, her heart skipped a beat and she felt a connection, the same connection she had felt when she held Rachel in her arms for the first time.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Rachel's mouth opened slightly, no words coming out, only indecipherable noises.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Shelby breathed with a smile. "Honestly, I was terrified of letting you down again. I don't know if you realize how hard it is to reject your child, to refuse them love. I still haven't forgiven myself, even though I know you have turned out wonderfully."

Without warning Rachel flung herself into her mother's arms and buried her head into the woman's chest, her tears wetting her shirt. Shelby's body shook as she let out a sob and held her beautiful daughter.

Quinn watched as the pair embraced as her eyes welled up with tears that stung her hazel eyes, mourning the reunion she would never have with her own mother.

She choked out a cry and disguised it with a cough. It didn't make it hurt any less.

Rachel pulled out of the embrace and looked over at the broken blonde.

"You should adopt Quinn's baby," she said.

Both Quinn and Shelby's eyes widened.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I'll admit, at first I was jealous of this infant, but now that things are changing I should not deprive you of your second chance, unless Quinn disapproves."

Both women stared at the blonde expectantly.

The room was spinning. She gazed at the baby in the incubator, her eyes filled with longing. Her hands itched to hold the infant in her arms and never let go.

This was all too much.

She bolted for the bathroom, her footsteps echoing through the hall. Quickly she ran into the room, slamming the door behind her and bursting into a stall. Quinn fell to her knees and grasped the porcelain toilet as she threw up her breakfast.

She began to hyperventilate, as she brought her knees to her chest, her arms draped over her long legs.

"Quinn?" a voice called.

Quinn ignored it and buried her head deeper into her knees, her body shaking uncontrollably. The stall door opened, and Rachel stared at the girl on the floor rocking back and forth. She bent down and placed a gentle hand on Quinn's tearstained face.

Quinn began breathing heavily again, her tears falling rapidly.

"I-I can't do this. I- just- I can't,' she cried as she choked on her sobs.

Rachel sat down and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Quinn felt the hole fill slightly as she leaned into the small frame supporting her. Rachel ran her thin fingers through Quinn's blonde locks causing the blonde to shiver.

"What can't you do, sweetheart?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn shuddered in the brunette's arms. Rachel held on tightly, never letting go.

"I can't leave her like your mother left you."

Rachel sighed as Quinn laid her head onto the girl's shoulder.

"You are not abandoning her, Quinn. You are letting her go. You are giving her a chance. And who says you can't be apart of her life, even if you do not physically care for her?"

The blonde looked up at Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"Open adoption. My mother would adopt your baby, and you and Puck would be able to visit her, get pictures, and be involved in her life without raising her alone. It's the best solution I can think of."

"Do you think she'll still love me as much as I love her?"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes. Had my mother been in my life growing up, I would have loved her just the same. You are a wonderful person, Quinn. Your daughter deserves the best, and this is the only way I think she'll get it."

Quinn calmed down, her breathing becoming more even. Rachel stood up and brought the blonde to her feet and wrapped her into a hug.

"We can do this, Quinn." Rachel's eyes widened at her slip up. "I mean, you, you can do this, Quinn."

"I like the sound of we, actually," she said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

The two grabbed each other's hand and left the bathroom. Shelby was still at the window, still staring, still longing.

"Ms. Corcoran?"

"Yes, Quinn," she whispered.

"I have a proposition for you: an open adoption. I- I really love my daughter, and I want what's best for her and that is you. If I could maybe visit her or get a pict-"

Quinn was interrupted as Shelby smothered her in a hug.

"Yes! Of course, Quinn! You can see her whenever you like. And of course I'll send you pictures and everything. I cannot thank you enough, Quinn. I really can't."

Quinn cried into Shelby's shoulder. She looked over to Rachel who had her hand on her heart and a tear dancing down her cheek. Quinn smiled and mouthed two words that meant so much between them.

_Thank you._


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel turned the key in the ignition and started up her car. Her fingers gripped the wheel as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot with the radio playing softly in the background. Quinn sat in the passenger seat, her eyes gazing out of the window admiring Ohio's scenery, and

Rachel could smell her vanilla perfume. A hand reached over the center console and stroked the brunette's arm. Rachel took one hand off of the wheel and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, the touch jolting her heart with a new life.

Rachel Berry was driving home, holding Quinn Fabray's hand and was reconnecting with her mother. This couldn't be happening. The awestruck diva was pulled from her thoughts as Quinn turned the radio down.

"Hey. Rach?"

"Yeah, Quinn?"

Rachel tried to keep her eyes on the road, though the scent of Quinn alone was making it hard to resist looking at the blonde.

"Do you think we could stop at Puck's house? I need to pick up my clothes and probably talk to him about the adoption situation."

"Oh! Of course we can! To Pucks house!" she replied cheerfully, her smile causing Quinn's heart to flutter inside of her chest.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel pulled into Puck's driveway as the sun was setting. The sunlight reflected off of Quinn's porcelain skin as her head leaned against the car window, her face completely serene. Rachel killed the engine, and the car became silent, save for Quinn's light breathing as she slept quieting in the passenger's seat.

She was breathtaking.

Rachel's breath hitched as she felt the need to kiss the girl's exposed neck, the soft skin more inviting than a scholarship to Julliard. She leaned in slightly and placed her hand on Quinn's hips to steady herself; the blonde remained placid. Then, ever so gently, she pressed her lips into the nape of the blonde's neck. She shivered at the softness, and how she tasted of vanilla.

Quinn stirred and her lips formed a smile as she murmured in her sleep.

"Quinn, honey, we're here," she whispered into Quinn's ear.

The blonde's eyes opened slowly as she blinked out the sleep. Rachel pulled back and admired the view. Quinn stretched her arms back and yawned as she unbuckled her seat belt. Then she stared at Rachel, wondering what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll go now. It'll only be a few minutes."

Rachel nodded.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

Quinn laughed at her vernacular.

"No, you don't have to 'accompany' me, Berry. You also don't have to talk like a grandmother either," she teased lightly.

"Oh would you rather me talk like this? Yo, homie, you want me to go with you to that hiz house and raise the roof? Yo!"

Quinn doubled over with laughter, the sound warming Rachel's soul.

"I prefer grandma talk."

Rachel crossed her arms triumphantly.

"That's what I thought."

Quinn stuck her tongue out at the diva and was about to leave the car when a hand dragged her back in. Before she knew it, a pair of lips was caressing hers in a deep and languid kiss. Quinn begged for more, but just as she had done earlier, the brunette pulled away abruptly and shook her head, teasing the desperate blonde.

"Go get your things, Fabray," she ordered.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stepped into the warm summer air. She crossed the street and walked up to the door. After a deep breath and a glance back at the car, she rang the doorbell. The door opened, and Puck's younger sister greeted Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn!" she said cheerfully as she hugged the blonde.

"Hi, Stephanie! Is Puck around?"

The little girl nodded energetically and pulled Quinn inside with her into the once familiar home. She was dragged down the hallway decorated in family photograph until they arrived at the basement door.

"He's down there. That tall boy left a little while ago. I'm not allowed to go down there because I'm too little. I think they're playing video games or something gross. Boys are gross."

"Boys are gross," Quinn affirmed with a laugh. "Thanks, Steph," she said as she descended down the basement stairs with more ease than when she was pregnant.

Puck was sprawled out on the couch, the floor littered with popcorn and soda cans, with a stuffed lamb in his hand. The game looked like it was paused, and the boy was staring at the toy as he stroked it absentmindedly.

"Hey, Puck," she said softly.

His head snapped up as he hid the toy behind a pillow.

"Hey," he grunted.

Quinn sat down on the cot she had inhabited a day earlier. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I saw the baby today," she said quietly. "She has your eyes, and I think your chin too. And her hands are so tiny, Puck."

The boy looked over at her with sparkling eyes, despite his attempts to act indifferent.

"Really?" he asked before clearing his throat. "I mean, that's cool. Whatever."

"I also talked to Rachel's mother today about the baby."

This was enough to intrigue the boy. He turned off the television and faced the girl, staring deeply into her hazel eyes.

"And?"

She sighed.

"Rachel's mother wants to adopt her. And I think it's a good idea. Rachel approves of it. Look, she says it can be an open adoption so we can visit her and get pictures and even help raise her. It's the best option we have, Puck. I know you love her. I saw how you look at her. I do too. As much as I want to keep her, this is what is best for her."

Puck looked down into his lap.

"I guess it's better than nothing," he said.

Quinn smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said as she punched his arm gently.

"No, Quinn. You can't just do that. We can't act like everything is okay just like that. I'm still upset about-,"

"What about me being a lesbian?" Quinn countered.

Puck remained calm.

"No, I'm not mad that you like Rachel. Yeah it hurts like a bitch, but I'll get over it eventually. I'm mad that I let myself fall so hard for someone who doesn't love me."

Quinn sighed. This was never about Rachel.

"I do care about you, Puck, more than you realize. I just want us to be okay for our baby so that when we go and visit her together she'll see that her parents are happy and not as screwed up as ours are."

Puck perked up at the thought.

"You want to visit her with me?"

"Of course, Puck, you're her father."

He smiled, suddenly pulling the blonde into his strong arms.

"You got yourself a deal, baby mama."

Quinn smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go, though. Rachel is letting me stay at her house. I think we need some time apart… to process everything that's happened, you know?"

Puck nodded.

"Definitely. I still can't believe you're boning Berry! Out of all of the hot girls at our school you pick Rachel Berry? You're weird, Fabray."

Quinn laughed as she stood up and got her bag that was sitting on her cot.

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

He laughed as he watched her leave.

"Quinn, wait!"

She turned around, already halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to name her?"

Quinn had completely forgotten about that part of having a child.

"I don't know…"

Puck furrowed his brow and thought hard.

"Beth," Quinn suddenly suggested, "Beth Rachel Corcoran."

Puck beamed.

"It's perfect."

Then Quinn's face became nervous as another idea formed in her head.

"Puck, would you mind if Rachel was her godmother?"

"No, I think it's a great idea, although tell her to lay off the show tunes okay? I don't want my daughter to become some Rachel Berry clone."

Quinn laughed.

"Thanks, Puck."

The boy smiled.

"Anytime, Q."

With that, Quinn left the boy in his basement where he proceeded to kill more animated soldiers on his Xbox.

Quinn thanked Mrs. Puckerman, even though she strongly disliked the woman, grabbed her duffle bag and pillow, and left the house feeling as though everything was falling into place.

She walked around and opened the trunk, throwing her stuff into the back. Then she looked through the window. Rachel was snoring with her head far back on her seat, her mouth wide open. Quinn grinned at the diva.

As she plopped into her seat she slammed the door closed, causing the brunette to jump up.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Quinn giggled at the girl.

"Everything's fine, Rach. You're cute when you snore."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"I do not snore, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't."

Rachel yawned and started the car. As she backed out of the driveway, Quinn put her iPod on quietly in the background.

"So, how did he take it?" she asked five minutes later.

Quinn smiled and took her hand.

"It went well. We've decided that the open adoption is the best option for us right now, that we will be naming our daughter Beth Rachel Corcoran, you are her godmother and-,"

"What?"

Rachel slammed the breaks. Luckily the street was deserted. Quinn smiled deviously at the girl and acted confused.

"Did I say something to surprise you?"

"Repeat what you just said."

Quinn continued her act.

"Puck and I agreed on an open adoption…"

Rachel scoffed.

"No, not that the other thing."

"Oh, that we're naming our daughter -,"

"NO! I mean yes sort of. Ugh Quinn! Is her middle name really going to be Rachel? Am I really going to be her godmother?"

Quinn nodded, her smile growing exponentially.

Rachel suddenly released the wheel and grabbed Quinn's coat, pulling her in so that their lips crashed together in a swirl of love and lust. The kiss was heavy and desperate, each girl wanting the other.

A car honked behind them impatiently.

Quinn threw her arm out of the window, gave the car the finger, and continued to kiss the hell out of her girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** It's so fluffy I'm gunna die! But, seriously, major fluff in this chapter.

"Are you sure your dads will be okay with this, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and grabbed Quinn's hand as they stood outside of the Berry residence.

"Quinn, for the tenth time, I assure you that my fathers are very kind and open men. Everything will be fine."

Quinn nodded and let Rachel take the lead.

Once the door was opened, Quinn was greeted with the smell of dinner cooking and the sound of laughter and music. It already felt like home. There were countless photographs decorating the wall and fireplace of the living room, pictures of Rachel with her fathers at recitals, in the park, at the beach, Christmas photos; the list was never-ending.

The living room was tiny and two worn couches sat adjacent to each other facing the small television they owned. A cabinet was behind the television filled with home movies and every movie musical ever made. Quinn's house had simply been a building, a museum filled with meaningless artifacts.

This was home filled with love, genuine and palpable love.

"Daddy!" Rachel called as they reached the kitchen.

A tall black man stood at the stove humming under his breath and stirring a pot, while his shorter partner danced around him belting out the tune at the top of his lungs. The taller man laughed powerfully and left his station at the stove to twirl his husband.

Quinn could only stare in awe.

"Daddy, please you're embarrassing me!" Rachel squeaked, trying to hold in her laughter.

The men attempted to make their expressions serious, the shorter failing miserably.

"We are so very sorry, darling," said the taller, his hand clutching his stomach.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted. Now would you both get a hold of yourselves? There is someone I want you to meet."

The two men looked over at Quinn, noticing the blonde for the first time.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn these are my dads, Hiram and Leroy."

Leroy's face dropped at the mention of the cheerleader. Hiram seemed to notice his husband's sudden change in attitude, but was warm to the blonde nonetheless. He embraced her tightly with a grin.

"It is so nice to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled nervously as she wrung her hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Berry."

"Please, call me Hiram! Leroy, aren't you going to greet our guest?"

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Leroy asked tightly.

"Of course, Dad. Daddy, show Quinn what you were making! It smells delicious!"

Hiram beamed and dragged Quinn over to the stove, gushing about the meal he and his husband had been preparing. Rachel followed her father into the living room.

"Quinn Fabray? Rachel, isn't that the girl who called you those vulgar names and threw slushies at you? Honey, I really don't think having her over here is such a good idea. What if she is trying to play a prank or something on you?"

"Dad, Quinn isn't that girl anymore. Trust me, she would never do that to me because we-," she hesitated and took a deep breath, "we're together now. Look, I know she has hurt me, but I fully believe that it will never happen again. She has lost so much, Dad. Her parents kicked her out, her mother abandoned her when she came out and now she is dealing with giving her daughter away. I know it is a lot to ask, but can she stay with us? Please, Dad, this is all I want. She, she's the one, Dad. I know it's early to say that, but it's true and I cannot leave her, not now, not ever."

The man looked into her daughter's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Okay," he said simply.

Rachel gaped at her father.

"Really?"

He nodded and was about to talk when he interrupted by his daughter's body crashing into his.

"Thank you so much, Dad!"

He laughed the girl in his arms and was so proud of her. They joined hands and walked into the kitchen where Quinn was laughing and blushing as the short man twirled her and tangoed to the music.

"Leroy, Quinn is a fantastic dancer! A total natural!"

"That's great, honey."

Quinn and Rachel set the table in the dining room while the two men talked in the kitchen.

"Your dad hates me," she said under her breath as she placed a fork next to her plate.

"He doesn't, Quinn. Trust me."

Right on cue, the men walked in with the bowls of soup and placed them on the plates. All of them sat down and Leroy stood up before they began.

"Quinn, Hiram and I have discussed this and have come to an agreement. I was very hesitant about letting you stay with us because well, I have seen how much you have hurt my baby girl, but then she told me about your situation and your family and it broke my heart. My parents were the same way when I came out, and I would not be here if it weren't for Hiram."

Hiram smiled, his eyes filled with tears, and Quinn was speechless.

Her tears threatened to fall and she willed herself to keep it together. Rachel grabbed her hand from underneath the table and squeezed it.

"That being said, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. I see how happy you make my baby girl, and I hope you can forgive me for being hostile earlier."

Quinn began to shake as sobs wracked through her body. Rachel wrapped her arm around her protectively, telling her it was okay.

"No, no I'm fine it's just-," she sniffled as a smile formed on her lips, "I'm just so happy. I cannot thank you enough. I promise I'll never hurt your daughter, Mr. Berry."

"I know, Quinn, I know."

-/-

The last day of school was uneventful. Quinn settled into the Berry's house after their dinner and found herself energized by all of the warmth in the home.

She and Rachel had decided to keep it on the down low at school that day, and they managed to go through the day unscathed, although it was mostly because no one really noticed their change in behavior.

All of them were too wrapped up in their own lives to care.

Currently, the girls were in Rachel's room, Quinn splayed out on the brunette's bed, Rachel prancing around the room singing Grease. The blonde was quiet and was content to watch her girlfriend in action. It was Thursday night, and Quinn still hadn't spilled about what they were going to do on their first date.

Rachel turned her bedazzled boom box off and sat on the bed next to the blonde.

"Please, Quinn, I'm dying here. At least tell me what I should wear."

"No can do. It is a top secret plan, and I intend to keep it that way."

"But how will I know what to wear? I need to know what degree of formality my outfit must convey otherwise it could be disastrous!"

The brunette whipped out her signature Berry pout, hoping it would have the desirable effect on her girlfriend.

It didn't.

"Sorry, Berry, you are going to have to learn to be patient."

Quinn leaned in to kiss the brunette; at the last minute Quinn pulled away and hopped off of the bed.

"What's for dinner?"

Rachel sighed and flopped onto her bed in frustration.

-/-

Rachel sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, her iPod playing softly in the background; not even Barbra could help the brunette now. It looked like her closet had vomited all over her floor.

She sighed. Quinn still hadn't told her what they were doing for their date, except that she would "pick her up" at her room at 7pm. In the distance she heard the sound of Quinn in the shower, the water pounding against the glass door.

Rachel had been trying to decide on an outfit for two hours now. Casual or formal? It was useless.

Her eyes moved to the clock, briefly glancing over at the mess of clothing. It was 6:30pm. She stood up, plopped down onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. It was covered with those glow-in-the-dark plastic stars, save for one huge gold one smack in the middle.

When she was six, she had begged her dads to buy them for her because when she went to bed she wanted to feel like she was flying through space. The gold star was just a nightly reminder of what she was to become: a star, a gold, sometimes obnoxious, talented star.

Eventually, Rachel decided on a plaid skirt and a black tank top. She got rid of her penny loafers and traded them in for a pair of sandals. Her makeup was meticulously done, and she was just putting on her lip-gloss when she heard a knock on the door.

Quinn.

She got up from her desk and picked up her purse. As soon as she opened the door, her breath was taken away.

Quinn stood in the doorway in a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. Her long blonde hair fell perfectly at her shoulders just the way Rachel loved it. Tiny gold earrings dangled from her perfect ears; when Rachel looked closer she saw that they were two tiny stars. Her heart swelled at the gesture. Quinn had little makeup on but, she still managed to leave the brunette speechless.

That perfect porcelain skin, those plump lips that she so desperately wished to kiss. She didn't realize how much she had missed the blonde. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other, but it felt like a hundred years.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, flashing Quinn a one hundred watt smile.

"Hey, beautiful."

Rachel felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Ready to go?"

Quinn extended her hand to Rachel who took it instantly, a rush of heat rippling through her from the touch. They went down the stairs and greeted Rachel's fathers at the door. Hiram was misty eyed, and Leroy had his arm protectively around his emotional husband.

"Home by eleven, Quinn," he said firmly.

"Of course, Mr. Berry," she replied and opened the door for her girlfriend.

Their hands never left each other as they walked down the walkway.

"Well, Quinn, I cannot contain my excitement. Please, tell me where we are going?"

Quinn laughed at the brunette's impatience.

"Nope."

Rachel sighed and gave a little pout. The blonde remained impervious to the Rachel's valiant efforts to break her. Quinn guided her onto the sidewalk past the family car.

"Wait, we're walking?"

"Yes, Rach. I know walking is hard for some people, but I'm here for you, okay? I know you can do it," she teased.

Rachel hit her gently on the shoulder.

"No need to be so sarcastic, Quinn."

It was still slightly light out, and the moon hadn't come out yet. The girls smelled barbeques in the distance as the occasional car passed by. A warm breeze whizzed through the blonde's hair causing her aroma to encompass the brunette. She moaned slightly at the scent of vanilla.

"God, it's such a beautiful night," she whispered as Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Mhm," she breathed as Rachel leaned into the blonde.

After another five minutes, Quinn stopped and Rachel looked up.

She had gotten so lost in Quinn's body that she barely realized that they were standing in front of a small stream and a picnic blanket. The trees were lit with Christmas lights and on the blanket laid two plates, a candle, and her dad's old picnic basket.

Rachel was speechless. Was this all for her?

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, still unable to believe she had been lucky enough to find a girl like Rachel. Her brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, and she could practically taste the lip-gloss she was wearing. Quinn's heart was pounding.

She was nervous that something was wrong because Rachel hadn't spoken in a good three minutes, and her face hadn't moved from its current shocked state.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

Rachel awoke from her trance and pulled Quinn's face into hers. She stretched slightly up onto her toes and she placed her lips tenderly on the blonde's.

"This… this is incredible, Quinn. No one's ever done anything like this for me."

"Well, you deserve it, Rach. You're amazing."

Rachel smiled brightly. Quinn took her hand again and pulled her over to the blanket.

"I have prepared for us a very special vegan meal. It took me a few hours but it was totally-,"

Rachel threw herself onto the blonde causing both to take a tumble into the soft grass. Quinn laughed and held on tightly to her girl.

"I'll take that as a thank you," she said mid-laugh.

Rachel pried herself off of Quinn and was blushing more than ever, and luckily the dark hid it quite well. Once they were finished with their meal, the two lay down next to each other and stared up at the stars.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I sort of forgot to ask you earlier, but where exactly are we? I certainly have never been here before."

Quinn laughed softly as Rachel buried herself further into her shoulder.

"When I was little, I used to come here everyday. I didn't fish or anything, but I'd climb that tree," she pointed at a large twisted tree dressed in yellow lights, "and bring my sketchpad and draw the river, or a bird. Sometimes I'd sing, or sleep on a blanket. It was heaven. I was away from my mom and dad, away from the pressure, away from it all. Then my dad caught me one day and forbid me from coming here. He said good girls stay inside with their mommies or go to church or play with dolls. I haven't been here since the fifth grade."

"Let's do it then," Rachel said.

"Do what?"

"Let's come here every day this summer. Well, maybe not everyday but we could have picnics or go swimming. You could bring your sketchpad and I could bring my iPod and sing for you. We could climb that tree together, although you'd have to help me because as you know I am vertically challenged."

"Really?" she choked out.

"Of course. It'll be fun!"

Quinn got up and pulled Rachel with her. Then their lips met and began their slow dance. The kiss was perfect; it was slow, yet passionate, heavy and yet sweet. Rachel's tongue brushed past Quinn's bottom lip, and the blonde allowed her the girl entrance. Their tongues caressed each other, neither fighting for dominance over the other. Both were equally present, equally in love, equally lusting for the other. The need for air overcame Quinn, and she moved back and gazed deeply into the chocolate swirls.

"God, you are beautiful," she breathed, her warm air tickling Rachel's cheek.

Rachel pushed the blonde onto her back and straddled her, her hair falling into Quinn's face. She brushed her hair behind her ear, the lights from the trees highlighting her every feature, her tanned skin, her deep brown eyes, and her lips, her delicious lips. She dipped her head down and enveloped the blonde's lips with hers, hungry for the taste of vanilla, the taste of Quinn. Quinn fisted Rachel's hair, as the kiss became more passionate, more desperate and was heading towards something neither girl had ever experienced.

Rachel sucked gently at Quinn's neck, earning a moan from the aroused blonde.

"Rach, Rach wait," she breathed.

"What do you not want me?" Rachel said as she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"No, God, no. I want you. I want you so much and it terrifies me. I'm just," she was flustered and a pool of wetness had already formed in between her legs, "is this okay? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's only been the first date. And you're a virgin so I know you want it to be special…"

Rachel slid onto her back and lay next to Quinn, entwining their fingers together.

"We'll take it slow, Quinn, but honestly, my first time will be special because it is going to be with you. It can only be with you."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette's petite waist.

"I love you, Quinn," she whispered, her voice never faltering.

Rachel nuzzled her head into the crook of Quinn's neck. Her heart was pounding and her skin was tingling where Quinn's cool hand caressed her exposed waist.

Quinn leaned up onto her elbow, her arm still very much around Rachel, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Rachel. Always have, always will."

Rachel grinned and kissed the blonde lovingly. They rested together on the warm blanket and stared up at the stars, feeling like two grains of sand lying in a huge beach.

Rachel, for once, was speechless and instead of spitting out each and every constellation she knew, she reveled in the warmth radiating from their bodies and in how despite everything they had been through here she was lying in Quinn Fabray's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ready, Quinn?"

Quinn looked straight ahead at the door in front of her and released the breath she had been holding.

Was she ready?

Two months ago, Shelby had adopted Quinn's daughter, the child that haunted Quinn's thoughts each and every day of those two months.

Rachel had kept her promise to Quinn, and they had spent most of their days lazily at the Quinn's secret safe haven. They had had picnics and went swimming in the cool river. Quinn had even convinced Rachel to climb her favorite tree.

They had sat in the sturdy oak together, their hands intertwined and Rachel's head leaning on the blonde's shoulder, and watched the river flow. Rachel would sigh contently, place her lips on Quinn's, and they would just _be_ together.

It was their own personal heaven.

Now it was August, and in a few weeks their junior year at McKinley High would begin. Quinn had spent her time, well the time without Rachel, working out and getting her figure back. No matter how many times Rachel told her she that was beautiful, Quinn refused to believe it.

Summer mornings were spent running across Lima, her heart pounding as lactic acid filled her lungs, her music coursing through her veins. Whenever she felt herself slow down, she thought of Rachel, her brown hair and sweet lavender scent and it propelled her down the deserted streets of Lima while the sun peeped out of the sky.

A few days prior she had spoken to Shelby and decided that today would be the best day for her and Puck to come see Beth.

Quinn was petrified. She still was petrified, but Rachel had convinced her to go through with it because in her words "it was vital to the process of recovery for Quinn to visit her daughter."

In the end, Quinn agreed to go on one condition: Rachel had to come with her.

Rachel agreed with a kiss.

Now she found herself on the porch of a small home twenty minutes from the Berry residence. The home was humble, not too big not too small. There was a yard in the front littered with a few toys and decorated with flowers.

It was so… normal.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand while Puck grasped at hers. Rachel rang the doorbell, and the three waited earnestly for the door to open. When it finally did, they were greeted by a short dark haired woman clad in an out of character pair of jeans and white T-shirt stained with what looked like vomit.

"Quinn! Rachel! Puck! Welcome! I hope you don't mind my… attire. Beth has been up since six, and well it's been a long day. Come on in!"

The three nervous teens entered the home, and Shelby closed the door behind them. Rachel hung back to give her mother a hug.

"Hey, Mom," she said as she hung on to the woman.

"Hey, honey. I missed you. How is Quinn doing?"

By this point Quinn and Puck had entered the living room, a comfortable space with a baby grand piano and a few couches to fill the room. Several blankets and a basket of laundry occupied one of these couches. Three baby books sat on top of the piano.

"She's doing okay, considering the circumstances. She is nervous to meet Beth, as am I, but I convinced her to come."

"That's my girl," Shelby said, earning another hug from her daughter.

They joined the two in the living room.

"Excuse the mess. Like I said, it's been a long day. Come on, she's in the kitchen. She is just enamored by this swinging chair I bought her. She sits in there all day and sucks on her little thumb."

The kitchen was a bright yellow and had large windows that let the sunlight flood into the room. A few empty bottles sat on the counter, and the sink was filled with a few dishes but it was homey nonetheless. The three froze in the entryway as Shelby went over to the infant in the swing. She gently lifted the baby into her arms and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Beth, honey, I have some people I'd like you to meet."

Quinn stared at her child, her beautiful baby girl. Her blonde hair had grown into small golden curls that covered her small head. She was dressed in a pink onesie with a grey elephant on it. There was evidence of dried drool on her tiny chin, but her skin was immaculate.

She resembled her mother in almost every way, save for her eyes. Those were from her father. The moment her hazel eyes melded with the infant's brown one's Quinn's heart melted. The infant smiled and began to gurgle and stretch its arms out for the blonde. Shelby placed her into the blonde's arms.

The infant entered her arms, and Quinn felt complete. She stared down into her daughter's eyes and smiled.

"Hi, baby," she breathed, a tear falling down her cheek.

The baby gurgled back in response and grabbed Quinn's finger with her tiny hand and enveloped the digit in a death grip.

The entire room melted away, leaving a baby and her mother, one completely oblivious to her mother's emotions, the latter floored by her daughter, her beautiful, perfect, daughter.

She brushed a stray blonde wisp of hair out of the girl's small face and reveled in the warmth radiating from such a small body. The blonde felt her soul being revived by the infant.

"God, you are beautiful," she breathed once more, her breath tickling the baby's face, causing her to giggle softly.

She heard Puck sniffle softly. Carefully, she walked over to him, and stood and looked up into his eyes, seeing the desire, the pain, the love in the pool of chocolate. Then she gently placed their daughter into his shaking arms that steadied once he held the child.

Quinn watched as Puck stared down at the infant and felt a hand encompass hers. Her head turned to Rachel who was crying, and Quinn wiped away those tears with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" she whispered causing the girl to laugh.

"Quinn, are you kidding? You're holding your child for the first time after giving her up, and you are asking me if I am okay?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close. Puck walked over and gave the baby back to Shelby who was also quite misty eyed.

"I-I'm sorry I can't do this," he choked out and proceeded to run out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Quinn said as she left Rachel alone with her mother.

Quinn rushed after Puck and found him sitting on the porch, his head in his hands as his body convulsed with sobs. She sat down next to him, wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders, and leaned her head into his chest.

"Quinn, I don't know if I'll be able to do this. I can't hold her and not want to take her away with me. It's- it's too hard. She's just so fricken beautiful. Those eyes, and her hair. She looks just like you- and, what if, Quinn? What if we had kept her? Where would we be?"

"I've thought about it a thousand times," Quinn murmured. "We would be miserable. And so would she."

The boy nodded and pulled Quinn into his arms.

"I never would have let you down, you know? If you had wanted to keep her, I mean. I'll never stop loving her. I'll- I'll never stop loving you either, Quinn."

"I know, Puck. I know."

The two sat for a while, breathing in the summer air and watching the sun begin to set.

"Let's go," she whispered, and Puck helped her up.

"Whatever you say, baby mamma," he teased earning himself a playful slap.

They walked into the house and found Rachel and Shelby singing to the infant in the swing, both entirely engrossed in the song. The two waited in the entryway until they sang the last line and then began to applaud the duo. Rachel blushed and ran over to Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn?" she whispered childlike.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Can I-can I hold her?" she breathed nervously.

Quinn smiled.

"Go hold your goddaughter, Rach."

Rachel beamed and scurried over to the swing. Once she arrived, she stared down lovingly at her godchild. She saw Quinn so distinctly in the infant. She slowly leaned down and scooped the baby into her arms. As she began to rock slowly, she began to sing, the lyrics flowing off her tongue.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

Her body swayed as she rocked the baby back and forth while she made her way into the living room to face the window looking out into the yard. The baby's eyes were fighting to remain open, and Rachel sang the final notes softly into the infant's tiny ears. Her eyes seemed to be miles deep. She placed a kiss on her cheek and brought the baby closer.

"Hey, baby. I'm Rachel Berry, you're godmother. Quinn is your Mommy and well, I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm in love with her, baby, I swear to God I am. You are the luckiest baby in the world you know that? You have two mothers who love you so much. And I know that you are going to become a beautiful woman some day. I will try to be the best godmother you could ask for. I know your Mommy's a little sad right now, but don't you worry, I'll take care of her. I can promise you that, baby."

Suddenly, the brunette felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"Quinn, I- did you hear…"

"Every word," the blonde whispered as she leaned in to kiss the brunette's soft lips.

"I'll let you in on a secret too, baby. You know Rachel Berry, your godmother? Well, I'm in love with her too, baby. And I can promise you that I'll take care of her as long as she'll let me"


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel woke up at 5:30am to Barbra Streisand's "Don't Rain on My Parade."

She hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever.

It was the first day of school and sure, everyone gets those first day jitters, but not everyone comes out with their girlfriend on the first day of school and not everyone goes to a primarily homophobic, small town Ohio high school.

The brunette hopped out of bed and went down the hall to the guest room. As she poked her head through the door, she saw her girlfriend lying in her bed, her golden hair splayed over the pillow. The light from the window danced across her porcelain skin. Rachel's heart fluttered inside of her chest.

Rachel smiled, deciding to let Quinn sleep a little longer, and proceeded to do her morning workout on her elliptical. Those butterflies never ceased fluttering in her stomach.

After her workout, her forehead covered with a layer of sweat, Rachel walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on. The hot water massaged her back as she rubbed shampoo into her brown locks. She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of the water.

Before she knew it, it was seven. She had stayed in the shower for ten minutes longer than usual. After she was dressed and ready to go, she returned to the guest room and poked her head into Quinn's room once more.

The girl had rolled onto her side, her back to the door, and Rachel heard her shallow breathing. Both of her fathers had left for work already, and the house was completely silent. Rachel quietly entered, her feet padding softly against the carpet.

Quinn moaned as she felt the mattress dip with Rachel's weight. The brunette stroked the blonde's cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"Quinn, sweetheart, we're going to be late. Wake up," she whispered.

The ex-cheerleader moaned and curled herself into Rachel.

"Stay with me forever, Rach."

"As much as I would like to, Quinn, that would be illogical. We both need an education if we would like to have promising futures. I, for one, cannot wait to start my classes and see everyone from Glee considering it has been quite some time since we have seen them last. Furthermore, what would I do if I needed to use the restroom if I were to stay forever? Would you let me leave? Or would you accompany to-,"

"Okay, I'm up, you dork. Puck was right. That rambling is better than an alarm clock."

Rachel giggled as a soft blush pervaded her cheeks.

"Let's go, seriously. It's getting late."

Quinn pouted.

"One kiss? I promise I'll get up."

Rachel nodded with a smirk, leaned in close to the blonde, and just as her lips were about to touch Quinn's she jumped out of the bed.

"Breakfast in five minutes, darling," she said as winked at the tired blonde.

Quinn sighed and slammed back onto her back, smiling into her pillow. Rachel was enough motivation to get out of bed. In reality, Quinn was merely playing around with the brunette.

Quinn had actually gotten up at 5:30am that morning and lied in bed listening to her iPod because who could sleep when in just a few hours they would come out to the entire school?

Eventually the blonde got herself ready for the day and ate a lovely breakfast with Rachel.

Quinn drove to school as Rachel controlled the radio, rambling on about different artists and plays and God knows what else. It was comfortable with Rachel, and Quinn wanted the car ride to last forever.

Once they got to school, the tranquility would vanish. She would enter Quinn Fabray mode, walls fully up and running. The only difference was this time Rachel was on her side of her wall, and if anyone tried to hurt her girlfirned she would attack.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

Rachel looked down at her hands and played with her sinfully short skirt.

"Are you scared?"

Quinn was scared. She was scared shittless.

But Rachel was worth it.

Quinn pulled the car into the parking lot of Dunkin' Donuts and killed the engine.

"I love you, Rachel. Yeah, I'm scared, but that's normal, I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm going to bail on our plan. You are the most important person in my life, and I want the entire world to know how I feel about you."

Rachel smiled weakly.

"You're not going to be humiliated by me?"

Quinn pulled Rachel close into her and caressed those sweet strawberry lips with everything she had.

"I will never be humiliated by you."

-/-

Jaws dropped. People froze. _Everyone_stared.

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry walked into McKinley High, hand in hand, and strolled down the hall with their shoulders rubbing together. They arrived at Quinn's locker, and as the blonde exchanged her books Rachel stroked her arm lovingly. Once finished, the two proceeded to the diva's locker.

Quinn smiled at the gold stars and rainbow flag decorating her locker door. She leaned against the lockers to stare at her girlfriend. The door closed and Rachel looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes with a look that said _Ready?_ Quinn nodded fiercely and snaked her arm around her tiny waist and guided her through the halls, the student body parting like the Red Sea.

Students watched in awe as the two supposed enemies walk together down the hallway to Rachel's first period math class. Santana nodded to Quinn as the blonde held her girlfriend and guided her down the hallway. Quinn's heart swelled when Brittany waved at her and smiled her dopey grin.

Nothing bad had happened yet, but then again they hadn't actually done anything that would cause any of the students to infer that the two were in fact dating each other.

They arrived at Rachel's classroom about a minute before the first bell. Quinn pulled Rachel aside to let the other students go into the room.

"Are you alright, Rach?"

Rachel smiled a toothy grin and nodded profusely.

"Never better," she replied as she grabbed the blonde's vacant hand.

Quinn glanced around the hallway. About twenty students were staring at them.

"What about you?"

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, enamored by their sparkle, and moved her body closer, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist. Then, she pulled the girl into a slow, languid kiss.

Rachel moaned as a tongue danced across her lip. It was over before it had started, and all Rachel stars were stars, shiny pretty stars, as her mind clouded with lust.

"I'll pick you up after class, babe," Quinn whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

Rachel, and the rest of the student body for that matter, gawked at the ex-cheerleader as she strutted down the hallway, her blonde hair swaying with her movement.

Forty minutes later, just as she had promised, Quinn was waiting by the door expectantly for Rachel. Her face brightened at the sight of her girlfriend who wore her classic plaid skirt and soft blouse with her signature penny loafers. Their hands found each other as Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Hey," she whispered as she pulled the brunette towards her.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said shakily, surprised at the sudden warmth radiating from between her legs.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked, automatically detecting the change in the girl's demeanor.

"I-I'm fine, it's just I didn't know you would be so, um, forceful with the public displays of affection, that's all."

Quinn smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Okay, let's just hold hands then. I have to go back to my locker, if you don't mind though."

"I don't mind at all," Rachel said enthusiastically, squeezing the soft hand in hers.

The two walked down the hall, ignoring the shocked faces and whispering gossipers.

"Looks like the rumors are true," a familiar voice boomed throughout the hallway. "McKinley's very own head cheerleader's a flaming dyke!"

Quinn froze momentarily, but Rachel pushed her forward.

"Ignore them, Quinn," Rachel said under her breath.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Fabray! You and your freaking tranny girlfriend are stinking up this hallway!"

Quinn let got of Rachel's hand and turned around, racing towards the jock.

"What did you just call her?" she yelled, venom practically spraying the on-looking students.

The jock and his minions surrounded Quinn. The Neanderthal adjusted his jacket cockily.

"I said you and your freaking tranny girlfriend are stinking up this hallway!"

Suddenly, Quinn pushed the boy violently up against a wall of lockers, her hand fisting the his T-Shirt.

"Listen here, you ignorant asshole, no one insults Rachel Berry, you got it? Any of you try and pull anything on her I swear to God I will rip your throats out, got it?"

The boy smiled evilly.

"Isn't this ironic, boys? A year ago we were getting orders to torture her little gremlin. My my, how the times have changed, Fabgay. Now why don't you let got of my shirt before I-,"

"Before you what? Are you gunna hit a girl?" Quinn challenged.

With one swift movement, the boy threw Quinn into the opposite wall. She collapsed to the floor. The sound of her body colliding with the metal lockers was enough to silence the entire hallway. Students watched earnestly.

Rachel ran to Quinn's side in a blind panic. Before the girls had a chance to fight back three slushies were launched at them, the iced drink drenching both of them.

"I swear to God people are turning gay left and right it's like a disease."

He looked around and saw the students gaping at the scene

"Nothing to see here, folks. This isn't over, Fabgay."

The gang of Neanderthals left the now empty hallway laughing on their way to their second period class. Rachel and Quinn hobbled to the nearest bathroom, leaving a trail of blue ice on the floor. Quinn was shaking violently, goose bumps forming on her bare arms. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry, I-,"

Rachel looked up at her with a stunned look in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of me those idiots called you a tranny and threw slushies at you!"

Rachel shook her head fiercely.

"That isn't your fault. They would have done both of those things regardless. I am in love with you, Quinn. This is their fault. It is their fault for being ignorant, and I am so proud of you for doing what you did, even though it was rash, and violent, and you almost were seriously injured."

Quinn laughed and a small smile crept upon her now blue stained lips. Then her eyes darkened for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel this way, Rach, honestly. I-never realized how humiliating this is."

Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms and rubbed her back softly.

"Quinn, I forgave you a long time ago."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm a terrible smut writer, let me just warn you.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, with Sectionals coming up, it would be a great idea to have a little get together with the entire team as a type of bonding situation that would aid our strength as a performing group. We could do it at our house, and we could watch movies and play Clue and oh! I have Pictionary! Yes, Pictionary is a must! What do you say? Quinn? Quinn?"

The blonde was staring at Rachel, her eyes locked on the pair of plump lips. The sight of long brown curls and smooth tanned skin overwhelmed her body.

A fire ignited between her legs as Rachel wet her bottom lip with her tongue. She clenched them together.

"Yeah, Rach, that sounds great."

Rachel frowned.

"Quinn, you hate Clue. Colonel Mustard gives you nightmares, and you never win because you lack my superior deduction skills."

"Sorry, Rachel. I just got distracted. You- you're just so beautiful. I'm sorry I'm sounding like a complete cheeseball. Continue with whatever you were talking about. Clue was it?"

Rachel pulled Quinn close and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered and Quinn smiled.

Her skin tingled at the place Rachel's lips had caressed her cheek. As the girls gazed into each other's eyes, a boy clad in a William McKinley Letterman carrying a Big Gulp in his humungous hand trudged down the hallway towards the couple.

"Remind me again how I got so lucky?" Quinn asked.

In the corner of her eye, Quinn saw the boy and pushed Rachel behind her ready to take the hit. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the cold rush to hit her face; but it never did.

Instead she heard a girl-like shriek and then a wave of laughter. She opened her eyes and found Karofsky covered in a grape slushy. Santana seized the jock and slammed him into the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from them, Karofsky, or I swear to God I will castrate your ass so fast-,"

The boy nodded furiously with a panicked look on his stupid face.

"Okay, Jesus, just let go of me, okay?"

"That's what I thought," she said and threw him down the hallway where he proceeded to run into the boy's locker room.

Quinn's hand found Rachel's as the crowd dispersed to their classes. Santana walked over to the pair and smiled.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again, I promise."

The two stared at the girl, dumbfounded at what she had just done.

"What?"

They blinked.

"You don't deserve to be bullied because you love each other. Plus, I've always wanted to slushy that asshole. He's a total psychopath sometimes," Santana said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much, Santana," Rachel choked out, her eyes overflowing with tears as she squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Thanks, S," Quinn said as she released Rachel to hug the Latina.

"No problem, Q."

-/-

"Rachel, will you please, for the love of God, take this blindfold off of my face?"

"I am sorry, Quinn. I cannot and will not do such a thing."

The blonde sighed as she felt herself being driven to a location Rachel would not reveal. Rachel was always planning some big extravagant surprise for her.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Quinn heard a door open then close gently and felt a rush of cold air tickle the nape of her neck as a warm hand encompassed hers. The breeze carried the girl's scent to Quinn's nose. The lavender clouded her brain leaving her only to picture her gorgeous girlfriend.

She was dragged out of the vehicle and into the cold autumn air. A chill ran down her back as Rachel pulled her closely into her hip. Then they walked up a stairway, and the air suddenly became warmer and the scent of cinnamon and apples overwhelmed the blonde.

The brunette was uncharacteristically quiet as she pulled the blonde up another flight of stairs and down a hallway, the scent growing stronger. A door opened and Quinn was gently placed onto a soft bed.

"Rachel…"

A finger pressed against her lips and soon she felt her jacket unzip. Her heart began to pound inside of her chest, desperately wanting to see the brunette.

The girl untied the blindfold.

And there was Rachel, her golden skin glowing in the candlelit room, donning a white blouse and a ruffled black skirt. Her legs shimmered in the light. The fire in the pit of her stomach grew as Quinn stared at her girlfriend.

Rachel approached the bed and brought the blonde up onto her feet.

"Hey," she whispered as she smiled.

"Hey," Quinn breathed back as the girl's breath washed over her.

Rachel took Quinn's face into her slightly shaking hands and brought their lips together into a heated kiss as they quickly closed the space between them. The brunette guided them to the bed and soon was straddling the blonde, desperately kissing her lips. Quinn pulled back, surprised by the girl's sudden confidence.

"Wait, wait, Rach, what are you doing?" she panted.

"Do-do you not want me?" Rachel whispered brokenly.

"No, no, Rachel, I want you, trust me," Quinn licked her lips. "I do. It's just, are you sure you want this?"

Rachel stared at the blonde. Her eyes darkened.

"I need this," she whispered huskily.

Quinn pulled Rachel down into her as their lips crashed together. She fisted her brown hair and devoured the girl's lips, reveling in the taste, reveling in Rachel. A tongue swept across the blonde's bottom lip, demanding entrance and she was more than willing to comply. The soft tongue entered and Rachel's grip on her hair tightened. Quinn's hands wandered down to Rachel's body and tugged at the shirt. Rachel moaned and pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

Quinn could only stare at the girl in front of her, her toned stomach, black-laced bra and luscious tanned skin. Rachel looked at her as a blush pervading her already flushed cheeks. Her tiny hands unzipped Quinn's jeans and yanked off her tank top to reveal a porcelain stomach. Quinn moaned as Rachel ran her fingertips up and down her abdomen.

"God, you're so gorgeous, Quinn," she breathed out as Rachel kissed her navel.

Quinn's back arched back at the contact, wanting more, needing more. A hand unclasped her bra and cupped her breast tenderly, her thumb rubbing circles around her nipple.

"Rachel," she moaned, her hips bucking.

Quinn rolled the Rachel onto her back, trailing the girl's stomach with kisses. Each kiss caused a shiver to run down the Rachel's back. Her core was throbbing. Rachel's bra was quickly removed and a pair of lips sucked on her now hardened nipple. Her back arched as her skin tingled and her heart raced. Quinn made her way down until she reached the girl's underwear. She looked up at girl.

"Rachel, are you…"

The girl moaned loudly as her hands fisted Quinn's blonde locks. Quinn took that as a yes and she felt Rachel's entrance.

It was dripping. Had she done that? Carefully, she rubbed the girl's clit gently, slowly and reveled in the warmth radiating from the small body. Rachel whimpered at the touch begging for more.

"Baby, this may hurt a little,"

"Quinn," Rachel moaned.

Quinn slowly slid a sole finger into the girl. Rachel's winced but soon their bodies became one as they fell into a steady rhythm.

And then Quinn quickened their pace. Rachel was getting closer, the initial pain wearing off, and transforming into indescribable toe-curling pleasure. She had never felt safer than she did at this moment. Quinn explored her girlfriend, wanting to memorize every inch of her, rolling her hips back and forth in sync to their steady rhythm.

"Quinn," she whimpered, suddenly feeling hotter, losing herself in the moment.

And then Rachel literally felt her self explode, her body shaking viciously as she let out a cry.

"I've got you, baby. I'm here," Quinn whispered.

Quinn rode out the orgasm until she felt Rachel collapse, her hair enveloping Quinn in a lavender haze as it splayed over her face.

Quinn could hear Rachel's shallow breathing. As she looked at the girl next to her, she stroked her shoulder. Rachel was in a complete haze, her eyes were shut and her body numbed from the experience. She then snuck a look Quinn whose pupils were blown and her lips were pink and swollen.

A pair of lips overtook Quinn, and in an instant she was pushed onto her back. Their tongues danced together. Rachel's hand caressed Quinn's breast as she stroked her gently. She then moved her lips to the girl's stomach, which was rising and falling rapidly with her ragged breath.

After practically ripping off the girl's jeans, Rachel felt the girl's entrance. Her fingers drowned in Quinn. She explored the girl, taking her time, and stroked her clit, flicking it once or twice. The girl moaned, clearly wanting more. Rachel slid one finger in and began her motions slowly.

"More, Rach, I need more," Quinn breathed as she jerked her hips for more contact from Rachel's finger.

Rachel added another finger, and Quinn was panting, and their bodies moved in a choreographed dance, the candles flickering romantically.

"God, I'm so close, baby," Quinn whimpered.

Rachel was delicate and gentle, her soft fingers touching her in ways no man could ever do. Her whole body was tingling as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Then, Rachel pinched her clit.

Quinn was falling, and Rachel was there to catch her. Her body clamped around Rachel's fingers. She wracked viciously.

Rachel rolled onto her side, sliding her arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn was breathing heavily, and her brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Rachel thought she was beautiful.

Rachel snuggled into the blonde, the hair covering her face. Quinn stroked the girl's face lovingly, and felt tears rolling down her cheek. Her heart stopped.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Rachel sniffled and kissed the girl on the lips.

"I just love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N1:** Hello my incredible readers! This, unfortunately, is the last installment of My Only Exception. It has been amazing writing this story and I cannot believe so many people have followed and have continued to support me. Tori, you are my rock and without you I would not have had the motivation to keep going. When things got tough, you were there to snap me back into it with your witty humor and green dinosaur costume. Thank you, lady.

* * *

A girl with golden hair sat in her room one late night in December. Snow was lightly falling outside her window, covering the ground with a thin layer of white dust. She held Christmas card in her trembling hands. It was navy blue and bordered with snowflakes.

The picture was of a beautiful woman with long black hair holding a baby girl. The infant was smiling, her blonde hair now down to her shoulders, and her tiny hand latched onto the woman's arm. She was dressed in a red jumper with a beautiful clip pulling back her blonde curly bangs. They sat on the stairs leading up to their home. The woman had her lips pressed against the child's head.

A tear slid down the Quinn's face. She made no effort to wipe it away. Her hazel eyes gazed out the window and focused on the snowflakes dancing to the ground, a piercing white against the dark blackened sky.

Her heart ached with longing. Quinn took a deep breath, kissed the photograph and put it underneath her pillow.

"Goodnight, baby," she whispered.

The following day, when she was certain the house was empty, Quinn snuck into the sunroom of the Berry residence. Although she was given permission to use the instrument, Quinn always felt better playing knowing she was alone.

She sat gently on the bench and carefully pulled the cover off of the glistening keys. Her hand traced over each key as she let out a sigh.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the Berry's were currently doing some last minute food shopping. Quinn had insisted that she stay home in order to make sure that the dinner on the stove did not burn.

It was a lame excuse, but Rachel didn't push.

Her fingers began their motions, dancing gracefully over each key as the melody sang throughout the empty household. Quinn's eyes closed, her shoulders releasing the tension she had been feeling since she had received the Christmas card.

The keys rose and fell easily beneath the versatile digits, and her heart beat evenly as the notes rang in her ears. She was in control. For a moment, the world wasn't crashing down on her.

She could breathe.

Quinn didn't notice the front door open. Or the cool winter breeze that whizzed into the household.

The final notes played, and the house remained still, save for her shallow breathing. Quinn's eyes remained clasped shut, the image of a blonde infant forever inscribed on her eyelids.

As she opened her eyes, a lone tear escaped its hazel chamber and rolled down her porcelain cheek. Her foot remained on the pedal, her final notes still lingering in the air.

A tender hand caressed her shoulder. Quinn released the pedal creating a deafening silence.

In the distance, she heard the light patter of Rachel's fathers' feet against the tiled floor and their hushed chatter, but all she could really focus on was that hand on her shoulder, how that thumb traced circles into her tense skin.

Somehow, without Quinn even having to say anything, Rachel quietly sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the now shaking blonde. Suddenly, she stopped holding back and let herself fall knowing that the Rachel was there to catch her.

"Do you think she knows that I- that I love her?" she choked out as she clung onto the smaller girl.

Rachel pulled back and brought Quinn's face into her hands.

"She will always know," she whispered back as she kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

-/-

Christmas at the Berry's was exhausting. They spent the entire day decorating their tiny Christmas tree with ornaments the family had purchased from their travels or had been made by a young Rachel Berry. They danced along to an endless track of Christmas music, until they were thoroughly worn out.

By the end of the night, with the music lightly in the background and Rachel in her lap, Quinn was more than content.

Until Rachel jumped out of her lap.

"Excuse me, everyone, excuse me! May I have your attention please? While I know it is customary to give gifts on Christmas morning, but I simply couldn't wait to give mine to Quinn," Rachel announced.

Before Quinn could protest, Rachel continued on.

"Daddy, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me on our piano," she said excitedly as she pranced over to the instrument.

The shorter man sat down at the piano and inhaled deeply.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded with a nervous grin.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
_  
Quinn beamed at her girlfriend as she danced over to her and offered her a hand. She was pulled out of her chair and felt the music carry her to Rachel. As gracefully as she could, she twirled Rachel around her finger and laughed when she squealed with delight.

Leroy laughed heartily and got up to sing along with his husband. The house was filled with the music and laughter and love.

Unfortunately, the song came to an end and with it Rachel fell into Quinn's arms as they plopped down onto the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," she whispered.

Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel's warm lips on her own. Then she remembered her own gift and released the girl suddenly.

"Let me go get my gift!"

With that she bounded up the stairs and into her room. She whizzed past her bed over to her dresser and pulled out the neatly wrapped box.

She heard Rachel's infectious laughter travel up the stairs. Quickly, Quinn returned to the living room to find the brunette in Leroy's arms as Hiram tickled her viciously.

"Daddy stop you're embarrassing me in front of Quinn!" she shrieked as her face scrunched up.

The two finally surrendered and gave their attention to Quinn, who cleared her throat and walked over to Rachel.

"Well, I didn't choose a fun jazzy song to serenade you with, but I hope this gift brings you as much happiness as you have brought me. I have never been so happy before, Rachel, and it is because of you and your fathers. And I can never thank you all enough. I love you Rachel, and I promise to love you as long as you will let me."

Rachel blushed as she took the small box from Quinn's shaking hand. She removed the paper meticulously to reveal a black box. When she opened the container, her breath caught in her throat. Lying inside the velvet box was a necklace, a silver chain with a single eighth note. Her eyes welled with tears. It was beautiful.

"I-," she stuttered, looking up at Quinn.

"Look on the back," she whispered.

Rachel turned over the pendant to reveal a scripted Q in a heart.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked nervously as she avoided the now watery chocolate eyes.

"This is amazing, Quinn. I-I can't thank you enough," she breathed as she pulled Quinn close to her and squeezed her tightly.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and relished in her girlfriend's warmth. They returned to their couch to endure a crazy game of karaoke by Rachel's ridiculous fathers, but Quinn didn't really pay attention. Her arms tightened around her girlfriend as she watched the madness with a quiet smile.

-/-

A woman peered through the window of a small household in Lima, Ohio. The snow was coming down hard, and the wind chilled her to the bone. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She moved so she could better see the girl. Through the foggy glass, the woman saw a tiny brunette curled up against a slender blonde, their bodies melding together into the brown couch. Two men laughed together as they danced around the living room; their laughter echoed in the woman's heart.

Finally, she got up the courage to ring the doorbell. She waited patiently at the door that was wrapped in a gold starred red and green wrapping paper. A puff of smoke released from her mouth as she exhaled into the cold air.

The door flung open, and the woman was greeted by a tiny, hyper, brunette.

"Hello! Merry-," she started but her face froze immediately as her body stiffened.

"Good evening, Mrs. Fabray," she greeted with indifference.

The woman took a deep breath.

"Is Quinn there?" she asked.

Rachel peered inside, her face softening at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"How is she?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"She is doing extremely well considering everything that has happened to her. Can I be frank?"

The woman nodded.

"I don't like you. You hurt Quinn. I don't like people who hurt Quinn."

"Listen, I know how much I have hurt my daughter. She is remarkable and I have let my faith and my ignorance get the better of me and now I have lost the only light in my life. Rachel, do you think I could speak to her for just a moment, please?"

Rachel contemplated this request.

"Give me a minute," she whispered and left the door open.

Within a few moments, a blonde beauty stood at the door with her mouth wide open.

"Mom?" she breathed as she gaped at her mother.

The woman gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, Quinn," Mrs. Fabray said softly.

"What- what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Mom. What's the real reason you're here?"

Mrs. Fabray sighed and rubbed her hands together.

"I made a mistake, Quinn, many actually. I do not expect you to forgive me, but just let me explain myself, alright? Let me try to apologize."

The blonde nodded.

"Your father was a monster. Every moment in that house I feared that man more than death itself. Do you know why? He knows things about everyone. People fear him because of the damage he could do if they were to get on his bad side. When I realized that you had become pregnant, I panicked. What was I to do? Tell your father? I was selfish and hid my knowledge from him to protect myself; when you finally told him, I played the part of the innocent bystander. It killed me seeing you leave, but I was weak and lacked the courage to stand up to your father.

"It finally dawned on me that I wasn't powerless. When I found out about the affair, I seized the opportunity to win you back and finally stand up for myself, for us. I was so set on us being a family that I forgot about how my coming back would affect you. My desire to be a normal happy family clouded my judgment and that is why I left after you told me that you are gay. It scared me, Quinn, but I soon realized how stupid I was being. I was letting fear control my life. I know it's too late, but I needed you to know why I did what I did. I'm so sorry, Quinn, for everything."

Quinn stood frozen in the doorway, the cold air rushing into the warm house, staring at her mother, the woman who had abandoned her twice.

She looked at her mother, really looked at her, and saw her for the first time. Her matching hazel eyes were glazed over with tears, and she was breathing heavily.

Her mother was scared, just as Quinn had been when she fell for Rachel. She had pushed Rachel away because she was afraid of what people would think, what her mother would think, what God would think. She had hurt Rachel because she was scared of what would happen if they didn't hate each other.

Quinn had been afraid of love, but Rachel had forgiven her. It was this same fear that had inhabited her mother a few months ago in the dimly lit hospital room on the eve of her daughter's birth. Now it was her turn to show the same forgiveness Rachel had shown her, the same forgiveness that saved her life.

She slowly took a step towards her mother and gazed deeply into her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around the woman who began to shake with joy.

"I forgive you," she breathed.

Her mother's heart stopped momentarily.

"I love you, Quinnie," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mom."

They hugged once more before Quinn took the woman's coat and brought her inside to introduce her to Rachel Berry, the love of her life, the woman who made her want to be a better person, the woman who made her heart stop whenever she saw that sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes, the woman who was her only exception.


End file.
